Kind of Romeo and Juliet
by Elbe19
Summary: Wie stark kann Liebe sein? Cedrella Black und Septimus Weasley verlieben sich gegen alle Konventionen ineinander. Doch diese Liason zieht natürlich Konsequenzen mit sich und schon bald stehen beide vor der schwersten Entscheidung ihres Lebens...
1. Prolog

Seit ich Cedrella Black und Septimus Weasley auf dem Stammbaum der Blacks gefunden habe, fasziniert mich ihre Liebesgeschichte. Wie kommen zwei augenscheinlich so unterschiedliche Menschen zueinander? Wie reagiert wohl ihr Umfeld auf die Liason? Wie und warum entscheiden sie sich bei der wahrscheinlich schwierigsten Entscheidung in ihrem Leben, die alles verändern wird?

All diesen Fragen widmete ich mich in dieser Fanfiction. Also lest weiter, wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, vielleicht fasziniert euch die Geschichte ja genauso wie mich... =)

**Prolog**

Sie zitterte. Ihr Herz klopfte unruhig, viel zu schnell. Betreten sah sie zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, sie war gezwungen, in seine Augen zu blicken. Seine wunderschönen, meerblauen Augen.

„Du musst dich entscheiden", sagte er. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht. Ich weiß, es ist die schwerste Entscheidung deines Lebens und vielleicht wirst du eines Tages deine Entscheidung, für was auch immer du dich entscheidest, bereuen. Und die Entscheidung wird endgültig sein. Aber es geht nicht anders. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich hasse diese Geheimniskrämerei. Das weißt du. Für mich ist es auch nicht leicht gewesen, ich hatte dieselbe Entscheidung zu treffen, es ist auch mir nicht leicht gefallen. Aber ich habe mich entschieden. Und deswegen frage ich dich jetzt noch einmal, Cedrella Ursula Black, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Er kniete vor ihr. Wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte. Sie dachte an ihre Familie. Es gab nur eine Entscheidung.


	2. Kapitel 1

Was war nur passiert?

Cedrella saß wie gewohnt mit ihren Freundinnen aus Slytherin im Hogwartsexpress und fuhr ihrem letzten Schuljahr entgegen. Doch sie tratschte nicht wie sonst mit Marjory, Ellinor, Delilah und Ruth über ihre Mitschüler, über Lehrer, über Familie. Sie saß stumm am Fenster, gegen das der Regen peitschte, und ihre Gedanken schweiften umher. Es störte sie, dass sie sich trotzdem nur um ein Thema drehten. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Es war absurd. Absolut absurd. Dass es so etwas überhaupt geben konnte. Es war unnatürlich.

Und das Schlimmste: sie konnte sich niemanden anvertrauen.

Cedrella Black wurde am Johannistag 1917 geboren, als mittlere von drei Töchtern. Sie wurde wie jede reinblütige Hexe gut erzogen, in dem Glauben, nur ihr und denen ihrer Art, also reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, sei es vergönnt, die hohe Kunst der Zauberei zu erlernen und zu perfektionieren. Muggel, die meinen, sie hätten Zauberkraft, hatten sie von einem armen Zauberer geraubt. Denn Magie konnte schließlich nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts in einen Menschen geboren werden. Halbblüter waren zu dulden, wenn auch zu verachten. Genauso schlimm waren allerdings Blutsverräter. Reinblütige Zauberer, die sich mit Muggeln oder Schlammblütern abgaben, oder sogar anfreundeten. Ein Schande.

Es war keine Frage, dass sie, als Mitglied des fürnehmen und gar alten Hause Black, eines Tages nach Slytherin kommen würde. Etwas anderes war absolut undenkbar.

Und tatsächlich, am Tage ihrer Einschulung – sie war schrecklich nervös gewesen, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass es einer Entehrung gleichkäme, wenn sie in ein anderes Haus kommen würde – hatte der Sprechende Hut seine Pflicht erfüllt und sie in das Haus ihrer Vorfahren geschickt. Mit den Mädchen in ihrem Haus kam sie gut zurecht, es entstand sogar enge Freundschaft. Auch mit den Jungen hatte sie ein gutes Verhältnis, war es anfangs zwar noch peinlich und aufregend mit einem von ihnen zu reden, hatte sie nie wirklich Kontakt zu Jungen ihres Alters gehabt, später gelöst und freundlich. Zu den Schülern der anderen Häuser pflegte sie keinen Kontakt, wie es sich gehörte. In der Schule war sie keine Überfliegerin, aber hatte immer ohne großes Lernen recht gute Noten erzielt. Und in ihrem fünften Schuljahr wurde sie mit dem Vertrauenschülerabzeichen beehrt. Kurz, sie war, auch dank ihrer Familienzugehörigkeit, eine beliebte, würdige Slytherin.

Und jetzt das. Es war nicht langsam passiert, unauffällig, subtil. Es war ein plötzlicher, hart treffender Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.

Letztes Schuljahr, es war kurz vor den Sommerferien gewesen, alle Prüfungen waren geschrieben, war sie mit ihren Freundinnen am Seeufer gesessen. Nicht weit entfernt waren ein paar Jungen aus ihrer Klasse: Irvin, Morris und Roderick. Irvin hatte schon seit ein paar Monaten ein Auge auf sie geworfen, das wusste Cedrella. Und auch er gefiel ihr. Nicht, dass schon irgendetwas gelaufen wäre oder laufen würde, nicht ohne Absprache mit den Eltern. Doch Irvin war ein Flint, darüber musste sie sich also nicht wirklich Gedanken machen. Ihre Eltern wären wahrscheinlich begeistert. Er neckte sie ab und zu; sie wusste, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war, und versuchte, sich nicht allzu sehr ärgern zu lassen. Doch damals war er zu weit gegangen. Er hatte ihre empfindliche Stelle getroffen. Schon immer hatte sie sich geärgert, dass sie stets am Ufer lag, während alle anderen sich im Wasser amüsierten. Schon immer wollte sie endlich auch einmal über die Tiefen des Gewässers schwimmen wie ihre Freunde. Oder Enten. Aber sie konnte nicht schwimmen. Sie hatte es nie gelernt. Und irgendwann, hatten ihre Eltern gesagt, sei es nun einmal zu spät und auf dem Land sei es ohnehin viel sicherer, sie wolle doch nicht etwa, dass ihr das gleiche Schicksal zuteil wurde wie Onkel Odolbert. An diesem verhängnisvollen Nachmittag hatte Irvin sie aufgezogen, ob sie denn wasserscheu sei, da sie nie auch nur den kleinen Zeh ins Wasser halte, oder ob sie einfach Angst vor dem Riesenkraken im schwarzen See habe. Anstatt wie sonst eine kluge Antwort auf den Lippen zu haben, war sie nur rot geworden und hatte sich ins kühle Schloss verdrückt. Doch es hatte sie gewurmt. Sie wollte keine Außenseiterin sein, auch wenn sie sonst ziemlich beliebt war, wurde sie am See meist recht komisch angeschaut. Und jetzt auch noch diese Stichelei von Irvin. Er hatte ihr nachgerufen, sie solle nicht sauer sein, aber es war ihr einfach zu peinlich gewesen. Sie hatte in dem Moment, als sie sich in einer dunklen Nische im Schloss an der Wand niedergelassen hatte, geschworen, dass sie lernen würde zu schwimmen. Koste es, was es wolle.

So kam es, dass, als alle ihre Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen nach dem Verschwinden der Sonne ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatten und wieder ins Schloss gegangen waren, Cedrella sich zum See geschlichen hatte, natürlich wollte sie nicht gesehen werden. So war sie eine Weile am Ufer gestanden und hatte auf den großen schwarzen See hinaus geblickt. Hatte geistig Schwimmzüge gemacht. Hatte sich schließlich ausgezogen, bis auf ihren noch ungetauften Badeanzug. Und war vorsichtig ins kalte Wasser getreten. Langsam war sie Schritt für Schritt immer weiter in den See gegangen, ihr Ziel fest vor Augen, bis sie nur noch auf Zehenspitzen stehen konnte. Nun war es also soweit. Sie hatte tief durch geatmet und versucht, ihre Angst hinunterzuschlucken. Die anderen machten das schließlich ständig. Ihr Körper war inzwischen schon ziemlich durchgekühlt. Und dann wagte sie es. Sie hob ihre Beine an und bewegte ihre Gliedmaßen. Tatsächlich kam sie voran, allerdings mehr schlecht als recht, die Bewegungen nicht richtig ausführend, war sie schnell ermüdet und wollte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren. Doch da war nichts. Nichts. Sie strampelte und strampelte, Panik überkam sie, da tauchte sie das erste Mal unter. Wasser, Wasser überall, über ihr, unter ihr, nur Wasser. Endlich stieß sie wieder an die Luft, sie hustete und hustete und versuchte sich verzweifelnd vergeblich über Wasser zu halten. Ich sterbe, dachte sie, als sie das zweite Mal untertauchte und eine große Ladung Wasser in ihre Lunge kam, beim verzweifelten Versuch, Luft zu holen. Doch dann wurde sie von zwei Starken Armen gepackt und an die Luft gezerrt, sobald sie im flacheren Gewässer waren, hustete Cedrella all das Wasser aus ihre Lungen und klammerte sich Halt suchend an ihren Retter.

„Danke", keuchte sie.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Pass einfach auf, das nächste Mal." Er hatte eine angenehmen Stimme, fiel ihr auf. Nicht so schneidend, wie die von Irvin. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Er begleitete sie stützend an Land, dort ließ er sie vorsichtig nieder, holte ihr Handtuch, trocknete sie ab, holte ihre Kleidung und half ihr hinein. Dann setzte er sich neben sie.

„Was sollte das denn? Es ist dunkel und kalt, alle anderen sind beim Essen. Und du? Bist du lebensmüde?" Er fragte sie ganz neutral, dennoch konnte sie eine leichte Spur von Vorwurf in seiner Stimme hören, die er tunlichst zu verbergen versuchte.

„Ich... ich weiß auch nicht... „

„Du weißt nicht? Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet, ich würde schon gerne erfahren, warum ich das tun musste."

„Ich..." Sie starrte auf das Gras vor ihren Füßen. „Ich kann nicht schwimmen", nuschelte sie schließlich. Sie zitterte immer noch. Sie spürte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte er. „Viele Leute können nicht schwimmen. Und das kann man auch lernen, für so etwas ist es nie zu spät. Aber doch nicht so. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Seine Worte taten gut, ebenso sein Arm, sein Körper, der Ihrem so nah war, sein Atem, der ihr Gesicht streifte.

„Danke." Sie wollte nun endlich wissen, wer ihr Retter war, sie drehte den Kopf und blickte in zwei wunderschöne, meerblaue Augen, in denen sich das Mondlicht spiegelte. Sie gehörten Septimus Weasley. Einem Blutsverräter. Erschrocken hatte sie ihn angeblickt, dann war sie schnell aufgesprungen und zum Schloss hoch gerannt. Glücklicherweise waren alle beim Abendessen gewesen, so hatte sie ungesehen in ihren Schlafsaal laufen können, wo sie sich noch schnell heiß geduscht hatte und dann in ihr Bett gegangen war.

Dann waren die Sommerferien gekommen und obwohl alles ganz normal war, war doch etwas anders. Ihre Gedanken hatten sich nur noch um ihren gryffindor'schen Retter gedreht. Um den Blutsverräter mit den schönen Augen. Sie war unausgeglichen gewesen, hatte mit allen Streit angefangen, hatte zu nichts Lust gehabt. Ihre Eltern hatten sich schließlich erklärt, sie sei einfach in einem schwierigen Alter, das würde sich schon wieder beheben.

Und jetzt saß sie hier im Zug und wieder konnte sie an nichts anderes denken. Er war ein Weasley. Ein Weasley! Schlimmer ging es kaum. Er gehörte dieser kinderreichen, rothaarigen Familie an, die sich für Muggel und Schlammblüter einsetzte und die alle ausnahmslos nach Gryffindor kamen. Doch er war auch ihr Retter; ob sie ohne ihn überhaupt noch hier sitzen würde? Und er hatte wunderschöne Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller als sonst.

Noch nie war sie einem Jungen so nahe gewesen. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Und überhaupt nicht falsch. Aber warum fühlte es sich nicht falsch an? Er war ein Gryffindor, er war ein Blutsverräter, er war ein Weasley! Nein, sie musste ihre kranken Gedanken stoppen.

„Ced, jetzt erzähl' du doch mal von deinen Ferien!", wurde sie da von Marjory aufgefordert.

Dankbar nahm sie die Ablenkung ihrer Freundin an.

Septimus hatte einen recht normalen Sommer bei sich zu Hause erlebt. Den ersten Monat hatte er mit seinen Geschwistern quidditchspielend im Garten verbracht – sofern das Wetter es zuließ – den zweiten mit seinen besten Freunden – seiner kleinen Schwester Ramona und seinem Klassenkameraden Lester Prewett. Zwischen Mona und Lester hatte sich den Sommer über etwas mehr als Freundschaft entwickelt und Septimus wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. So beäugte er sie misstrauisch, wie sie unter seinem Schweigegelübde vorsichtig miteinander kuschelnd ihm gegenüber saßen, während der Zug in Richtung Norden ratterte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er es ihnen nicht gönnte, sah er auch, dass ihre Liebe füreinander echt war. Aber er hatte auch ein wenig Angst. Würde ihre Freundschaft zerbrechen, würden sie sich doch trennen? Außerdem kam er sich im Moment wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor. Und er kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass es ihn ein wenig wurmte, dass seine kleine, 16-jährige Schwester schon einmal geküsst hatte und er noch nie einem Mädchen so nah gewesen war.

Und so schweiften seine Gedanken langsam ab; Mona und Lester waren ohnehin mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Und natürlich blieben sie bei ihr hängen. Sie war so schön. Aber so unerreichbar. Niemals würde sie sich für ihn interessieren können. Niemals würde sie ihm Beachtung oder gar Achtung schenken. Außerdem hatte sie eine völlig andere Weltanschauung, als er. War sie doch eine Slytherin, eine Black. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren, so glaubte er, war sie vielleicht gar nicht so. Schließlich war er schon eine ganze Weile in sie verliebt und beobachtete sie demnach schon seit geraumer Zeit. Sie war so schön. Ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, ihr schwarzes Haar, ihre sturmgrauen Augen, ihr zierlichen Hände. Und unvergessen war natürlich der Abend am See. Was hatte sie nur dazu bewegt, sich abends heimlich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen und alleine schwimmen zu lernen?

Zum Glück war er an diesem Abend draußen gewesen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, hätte er nicht zu ihrer Rettung eilen können.

Gerne saß er abends am Schwarzen See und beobachtete den Übergang vom Tag in die Nacht. An diesem Abend war er noch ein wenig länger sitzen geblieben, er hatte ohnehin nicht viel Hunger gehabt. Und dann war sie auf einmal gekommen. War am Ufer gestanden und hatte auf den See hinaus geblickt. Dann hatte sie sich ausgezogen, bis auf ihren Badeanzug, der ihren wunderschönen Körper bedeckte. Sie war langsam ins Wasser hinaus gewatet, bis sie nicht mehr stehen konnte. Er hatte sich ziemlich gewundert, hatte er immer angenommen, sie mochte das kühle Nass einfach nicht und das sei der Grund, weshalb man sie nie wie alle anderen im See herumtollen sah. Doch dann hatte sie versucht zu schwimmen. Ihm war beinah das Herz stehen geblieben, als er gesehen hatte, wie sie das erste Mal untertauchte. Ohne zu überlegen rannte er in das Wasser, es spritzte hoch, er war klatschnass, es störte ihn nicht. Rasch schwamm er zu der Stelle, an der sie eben das zweite Mal untergetaucht war und zog sie mit sich. Sie zitterte wie verrückt. Am Ufer setzte er sie sanft auf den Boden und half ihr in ihre Kleidung. Dann hatte er sich neben sie gesetzt und mit ihr geredet. Es wäre so schön gewesen, hätte ihm nicht der Schock noch so tief in den Gliedern gesessen. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten, ihre Haut war so sanft gewesen; sein Herz hatte wie wild gepocht. Und dann hatte sie endlich in seine Augen gesehen. Ihre Augen waren so wunderschön. Doch er hatte ihren Schrecken darin gesehen, natürlich, sie war von einem Familienfeind gerettet worden, sie hatte in seinen Armen am See gesessen. Sie war aufgesprungen und weggerannt. Lange noch war er dort geblieben und hatte ihr hinterher gestarrt. Ihre Reaktion war nicht überraschend gewesen, dennoch schmerzte sie ungemein. Warum musste er sich auch ausgerechnet in eine Black verlieben? Sie würde seine Liebe niemals erwidern, damit musste er sich einfach abfinden. Warum konnte er nicht einfach ein anderes Mädchen finden? In Hogwarts gab es viele schöne Mädchen. Doch sie waren alle anders. Langweiliger in seinen Augen. Sie waren nicht SIE. Er wusste nicht, was seine Familie, seine Freunde dazu sagen würden, wüssten sie davon.

„Hey Sev!" Sev war sein Spitzname, den Lester für ihn bei ihrem ersten Treffen erfunden hatte. Er hatte gesagt, Septimus sei viel zu lang und kompliziert und alt, so könne man sein Kind doch heutzutage nicht mehr nennen. Dann hatte er ihm erklärt (als ob er das nicht selber gewusst hätte), dass Septimus aus dem Lateinischen käme und der Siebte heiße, also the seventh auf Englisch, also würde er ihn Sev nennen, das sei kurz, cool und niemand käme darauf, dass es von Septimus komme. Doch außer Lester und Mona nannten ihn alle beim vollen Namen.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Hm?"

Seine Schwester lachte ihn an. „Was ist los? Du wirkst so nachdenklich?"

„Ja, ich hab ein wenig nachgedacht... einfach über Gott und die Welt."

„Aha. Hat jemand Lust auf 'ne Runde Exploding Snap?"

Das Bankett verlief wie eh und je. Septimus, Lester und Mona setzten sich an den Tisch, es wurde den Klassenkameraden von den Ferien berichtet, bis die neuen Erstklässler kamen, der Hut sein Lied sang und die Neuen an den Tischen begrüßt wurden. Septimus schielte immer wieder zum Slytherintisch hinüber und suchte ein bekanntes Gesicht. Als er sie endlich entdeckt hatte, blickte er erschrocken zurück auf seinen noch leeren Teller. Sie hatte ihn angesehen. Das war noch nie passiert, sooft er sie beim Essen beobachtet hatte, niemals hatte sie zu einem der anderen Tische geblickt, speziell nicht zum Gryffindortisch und vor allem hatte sie weder ihn noch jemand Anderen so angeblickt. So direkt; mitten in seine Augen hatte sie gesehen. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur zufällig, flüchtig gestreift. Aber warum? Sie interessierte sich nicht für Schüler aus anderen Häusern, soweit er das mitbekommen hatte. Vor allem nicht für Weasleys aus Gryffindor. Vorsichtig sah er wieder auf, doch auch sie hatte inzwischen ihren Blick abgewandt.

Er seufzte leise auf, niemand bekam es mit. Und das war gut so. Seine Freunde, die sonst alles von und über ihn wussten, wussten dennoch nichts über seine Gefühle. Was hatte es denn auch für einen Sinn, würden sie davon erfahren, würden sie ihm zuerst nicht glauben und dann für verrückt erklären, aus zwei Gründen, weil er in eine Black verliebt war und weil eine Black ihn niemals zurück lieben würde. Womit sie ja auch Recht hätten. Natürlich war dieser Gedanke allein utopisch.

Trotzdem schlief er an diesem Abend mit einem Lächeln ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Cedrella unsanft von Delilah geweckt, als sie und die drei Anderen bereits auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren.

„Ced, du musst jetzt aufstehen, du hast verschlafen! Wir sind schon mal beim Frühstück, beeil dich einfach ein wenig, ja?"

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass ihre Freundin Recht hatte, sie quälte sich aus dem warmen Bett und tapste, die Müdigkeit noch in ihren Augen stehend, unter die Dusche, für die sie an diesem Morgen nur wenig Zeit hatte. Als sie endlich fertig gerichtet am Frühstückstisch ankam, waren ihre Freundinnen, die alle mit ihr in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke hatten, schon auf dem Sprung zum Klassenzimmer.

„Geht ihr schon mal vor", sagte Cedrella, „ich muss noch schnell einen Bissen essen, bevor ich in den Tag starte, vor allem, wenn ich mir den Stundenplan hier so ansehe..."

Sie erntete mitfühlende Blicke und die Vier verschwanden in Richtung Kerker. Cedrella schlang zwei Scheiben Brot hinunter und eilte ihnen dann nach. Im Fortgeschrittenenkurs saß man immer zu viert an einem Tisch, da oft Teamarbeit verlangt wurde, letztes Jahr konnte Ruth nicht mit ihnen an einem Tisch sitzen, dieses Jahr würde es durch ihr spätes Aufstehen natürlich sie treffen. Sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war sie die Stufen hinunter gehetzt. Dennoch war sie nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass ihr Herzklopfen sich hier im Kerker nicht beruhigen würde, sondern sogar verstärken würde, als sie auf den einzigen freien Platz zusteuerte. Den Platz neben einem gewissen rothaarigen Gryffindor. Schweigend setzte sie sich.

„Hallo", sagte er schüchtern.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Prof. Gamp. „Sie sind nun in Ihrem letzten Schuljahr und ich werde Ihnen keine große Ansprache über die Arbeit, die dieses Jahr zweifelsohne machen wird, halten, denn ich denke, Sie sollten nun alt genug sein, selber die Verantwortung Ihrer Zukunft gegenüber in die Hand zu nehmen, selber wissen, wie wichtig die UTZs für Ihre Berufswahl sind. Daher will ich nun gleich mit dem neuen Stoff anfangen. Dieses Jahr werde ich Ihnen die schwierigsten, kompliziertesten und gefährlichsten Tränke zeigen und erwarte von Ihnen daher, dass Sie in jeder Stunde Ihr Bestes geben – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass bei den meisten dieser Tränke die kleinste Ungenauigkeit reicht, um ein verheerendes Ergebnis zu bekommen. Wir werden nun gleich mit einer praktischen Arbeit beginnen." Er schnippte den Zauberstab gegen die Tafel, auf der ein Rezept erschien. „Dies ist ein sehr komplexer Trank, den wir erst in den nächsten Stunden zu Ende führen werden können. Heute sollten Sie bis Punkt 7 kommen. Bitte arbeiten Sie jeweils zu zweit, Sie wissen, wo Sie die Zutaten finden. Gegen Ende der Stunde möchte ich, dass jedes Paar eine beschriftete Phiole bei mir am Pult abgibt, lassen Sie die vollen Kessel stehen, ich werde sie Ihnen nächste Stunde dann wieder herrichten. Und nun, beginnen Sie!"

Die zwei Hufflepuffs, die mit ihnen am Tisch arbeiteten, schlossen sich sofort zusammen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn ebenfalls schüchtern anzublicken und seine Begrüßung zu erwidern. Warum nur fühlte sie sich dabei so komisch?

Sie gab sich größte Mühe, ihn den Rest der Stunde nicht anzusehen, geschweige denn jeglichen Blickkontakt zu ermöglichen.

Sie mochte Zaubertränke gerne, es war ihr bestes Fach und auch er schien nicht untalentiert, weshalb sie von Prof. Gamp, der gegen Ende der Stunde einen Kontrollgang machte, ein besonders großes Lob bekamen.

Insgesamt konnte sie der Stunde also nichts Schlechtes abgewinnen, auch über ihren Partner konnte sie sich nicht beschweren. Außer, dass sie ihn als Auslöser für ihre gelegentlichen Konzentrationsstörungen sah. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Sollte sie ihn nicht eigentlich unausstehlich finden? Doch das konnte sie einfach nicht. Er war zu nett und zuvorkommend gewesen. Aber er war Gryffindor, Weasley!

Später würden ihre Freundinnen ihr gewiss mitteilen, wie sehr es ihnen Leid täte, ob es arg schlimm neben ihm sei, ob sie auch wirklich nicht sauer sei. Und sie würde sie belügen. Nicht mit dem Teil, dass sie nicht sauer war. Sondern, dass sie die Stunde neben ihm eigentlich genossen hatte.

Septimus lief glücklich die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hoch und dachte an die letzte Unterrichtsstunde. Es war fantastisch gewesen, das Schicksal hatte es absolut gut mit ihm gemeint. Er hatte die ganz Stunde mit Cedrella Black zusammenarbeiten dürfen und die nächsten Stunden würden ähnlich ablaufen. Noch dazu war ihr Trank bisher der Beste der Klasse gewesen, größtenteils ihr Verdienst, doch auch er hatte etwas dazu beitragen können.

Und ihr Duft! Er hatte noch nie etwas so wunderbares gerochen. Fast die ganze Stunde über hatte er ihn in der Nase gehabt, er hatte sich wirklich anstrengen müssen, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte zwar außer einem Hallo und ein paar Anweisungen bezüglich des Trankes nicht ein Wort gesagt, weshalb er auch lieber seinen Mund gehalten hatte (worauf er auch ein wenig stolz auf sich war), doch war er sich sicher, dieses Schweigen würde sich in den nächsten Stunden legen.

Als er schließlich am Zauberkunstklassenzimmer ankam, wartete Lester bereits auf ihn.

„Und?", fragte der. „Wie war deine erste Stunde im neuen Jahr?"

Septimus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wirklich gut! Ich habe eine echt tolle Partnerin bekommen, unser Trank war der Beste dieser Stunde. Und, wie war deine Freistunde?"

„Ja, war nicht übel...", meinte er beiläufig, als sie ins Zimmer gelassen wurden.

„Meine Schwester hat nicht zufällig auch montags erste Stunde frei?"

Nun war es an Lester, schelmisch zu grinsen.

Hier in Hogwarts, wo Lester und Ramona nicht mehr fürchten mussten, von ihren Eltern entdeckt zu werden, ließen sie keine Gelegenheit aus, Septimus und allen Anderen im gryffindor'schen Gemeinschaftsraum zu zeigen, dass sie zu einander gehörten. Sie saßen ihm gegenüber, teilten sich einen Sessel und küssten sich, glücklich lächelnd. Sie merkten gar nicht, dass Septimus sie mit einer seltsamen, nicht gerade glücklich wirkenden Miene anstarrte. Er gönnte es ihnen ja wirklich und hatte ihnen, als Monas großer Bruder, seinen Segen gegeben. Aber mussten sie dies dann wirklich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit vor ihm demonstrieren? Seine besten Freunde waren zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Er fühlte sich einsam und ausgeschlossen. Es war, als hätte er einen großen unverdaulichen Klumpen in seinem Magen, vor allem, wenn er an seine unmögliche Liebe zu einer gewissen Slytherin dachte. Warum musste er sich auch ausgerechnet in sie verlieben, warum? Selbst wenn sie, so unwahrscheinlich es sei, auch etwas für ihn empfinden sollte, so hätte es doch dennoch keine Zukunft. Sie, ihre Familien waren einfach zu verschieden.

„Ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht", sagte er und erhob sich.

„Schon?", fragte Lester erstaunt.

Septimus, der sich im Stillen wunderte, dass sein bester Freund überhaupt Notiz von seiner Bemerkung genommen hatte, nickte und murmelte etwas Unverständliches und verschwand dann nach oben.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wurde es allmählich ruhiger, immer mehr Schüler gingen zu Bett. Cedrella und die anderen Mädchen der siebten Klasse saßen noch auf ihren Lieblingssofas um einen kleinen Tisch herum. Marjory und Ruth verglichen ihre Hausaufgaben in Alte Runen, Delilah und Ellinor kicherten über die Blicke, die Roderick ihnen die ganze Zeit über zuwarf und Cedrella saß einfach da, die Beine angewinkelt und umschlungen, und dachte nach. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was es mit dieser letzten Stunde Zaubertränke auf sich hatte, warum sie andauernd an ihn denken musste. Natürlich war ihr schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, doch – sie war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Woher sollte sie also wissen, ob sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Und warum sollte sie sich auch in ihn verliebt haben? Er war ein Gryffindor und er war ein Blutsverräter. Nur weil er sie gerettet hatte? Und weil er wunderschöne Augen hatte... und sein Geruch, sie hatte heute bei ihrer Zusammenarbeit mehrmals an ihm gerochen – an ihm riechen müssen!, sie hatte ja keine Wahl gehabt – und sie hatte für einen kurzen Moment nicht gewusst, wie ihr geschah.

„Ced, hast du Lust, eine Partie Schach mit mir zu spielen?", fragte Delilah sie bittend und holte sie aus ihren – nicht, dass sie das zugeben würde – schwärmerischen Gedanken.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, ich bin müde. Ich geh jetzt zu Bett. Warum fragst du nicht Ellinor oder Marjory oder Ruth?"

„Die sind ja auch schon ins Bett gegangen...", murrte Delilah und die Beiden folgten ihren Freundinnen in den Schlafsaal.

Warum nur, fragte sie sich beim Umziehen, freute sie sich so auf die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke am folgenden Tag?

Als sich Septimus und Lester am nächsten Morgen am Gryffindortisch niederließen, war von Mona noch keine Spur zu sehen – sehr zu Lesters Bedauern. Dafür kam sogleich Tiberius Jones, ein Klassenkamerad, Sucher und neuer Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft, auf sie zu.

Quidditch, seine Leidenschaft. Er freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder zu trainieren, zu spielen, sich mit den anderen Häusern zu messen, im Kampf um den Pokal. Letztes Jahr hatte Ravenclaw ihn leider zu Recht gewonnen, aber dieses Jahr, in seinem und Tiberius' letztem Jahr, würden sie ihn sich wieder zurückholen.

„Septimus", sagte er und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, „gerade war Prof. Dumbledore bei mir, wegen der Auswahlspiele. Sie finden am Samstag statt, elf Uhr. Du bleibst natürlich in der Mannschaft, ich will nur, dass alle dabei sind, verstanden? Achja und da Elijah Pronks nun endgültig weg ist, meinst du, deine Schwester hat Interesse, ihn nun voll zu ersetzen? Sie war nämlich wirklich gut, letztes Jahr."

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass gleich vier der letztjährigen Teamkollegen Hogwarts verlassen hatten.

„Oh, gut!", antwortete er. „Ich glaube schon, ich werd sie gleich mal fragen, wenn sie kommt."

„Das wäre fabelhaft. Dann bräuchten wir immerhin nur noch einen Treiber und zwei Jäger. Obwohl ich sie natürlich trotzdem noch „testen" sollte, falls sich noch Andere bewerben, das wäre sonst unfair. Ah, ja, wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da kommt sie ja!", rief Tiberius erfreut.

Tatsächlich schlurfte Ramona sehr müde wirkend in die große Halle, blickte sich um, gähnte einmal ausgiebig, entdeckte sie und steuerte auf sie zu.

Septimus musterte seine Schwester scharf und wandte sich dann leise an seinen besten Freund.

„Les, sag mal, wie lange wart ihr gestern noch wach?"

„Ähm... ein Weilchen?", antwortete Lester und errötete.

„Hör mal, ich möchte nicht, dass Mona wegen eurer Beziehung übermüdet in den Unterricht geht und sich das eventuell auf ihre Noten auswirkt."

Sie standen auf und gingen langsam in den Unterricht.

„Warum bist du eigentlich nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden?"

Septimus blickte ihn scharf an. „Dir ist hoffentlich schon klar, dass..."

„Ist ja gut, tut mir Leid. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, ich verspreche es dir. Aber... du weißt, was ich für sie empfinde?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich eure Beziehung billige. Auch wenn ihr meine Geduld zur Zeit durchaus auf die Probe stellt..."

„Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur... wir müssen uns endlich nicht mehr verstecken, verstehst du?"

Der Tag verging schleppend langsam. Endlich läutete es zur letzten Stunde und Septimus sprang, zu Lesters großer Verwunderung, auf und flog förmlich die Stufen hinunter zu den Kerkern. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag auf diese Stunde gefreut, war als Erstes im Zimmer und wartete ungeduldig, bis sie mit ihren Freundinnen im Schlepptau das Zimmer betrat.

„Hallo", sagte er lächelnd. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu zittern, als sie sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einer freundlichen Antwort auf den Lippen, neben ihm niederließ.

„Und, wie war dein Tag bisher so?" Er wusste nicht genau, woher der Mut kam, ein lockeres Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen, wusste er doch, dass sie ihn normalerweise nicht leiden konnte, nicht einmal leiden durfte.

„Äh, ganz gut soweit... und deiner?" Sie war sichtlich verwirrt.

Warum fragte er sie das? Und warum ließ sie sich auf dieses Gespräch ein?

„Ja, auch. Eigentlich wars ziemlich langweilig. Naja, kann ja mit dieser Stunde nur besser werden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich denke schon?", antwortete sie unsicher. „Zaubertränke ist mein Lieblingsfach."

„Ja, ich weiß." Er grinste sie an.

„Ach, echt? Woher denn?" Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

„Äh, ja, ähm, ich dachte, weil du so gut bist und so..." Errötend blickte er hastig auf die Tafel, an die der Professor wieder das Rezept gezaubert hatte und fuhr fort. „So, als Nächstes brauchen wir die Jobberknoll-Federn, ich geh schon welche holen."

Er redete mit ihr. Er hatte sie einfach angesprochen. Als wäre nichts. Und ihr Herz pochte.

Ignorieren, schalt sie sich, einfach ignorieren. Noch dazu spürte sie die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen, immer wieder sahen sie zu ihr, mit demselben Bedauern, mit dem sie Ruth letztes Jahr immer angesehen hatten, dass sie an einen anderen Tisch verbannt war. Doch irgendwo tief in sich drin spürte sie auch eine gewisse Dankbarkeit über die zuvor noch so oft verfluchten 4-er Tische. Woher die kam und warum bei Merlin sie überhaupt da war, das wusste sie nicht.

Natürlich ahnte sie es. Aber nein, nein, nein! Sie hatte sich nicht verliebt. So ein Schwachsinn. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Nähe nur so komisch, weil sie nicht so viel Kontakt zu Jungen gewohnt war. Ja, daran musste es liegen. Wie war sie nur auf diesen lächerlichen Gedanken gekommen? Ihre Gedanken waren oft einfach zu absurd, fast musste sie laut loslachen.

„Du bist nicht so gesprächig, was?"

Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er wieder an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war. Er war knallrot angelaufen. Und dennoch lächelte er. Sie hätte dahinschmelzen können.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Zerreiben von Florfliegenflügeln.


	3. kapitel 2

So vergingen also die ersten Wochen des neuen, letzten Schuljahres und Septimus und Cedrella begannen, sich näher zu kommen, dank Septimus' Witz und Redegewandtheit. Nach seinem ersten kleinen Erfolg in der zweiten Unterrichtsstunde fuhr er fort, sie jede Stunde in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Schon bald hörte Cedrella auf, sich innerlich dagegen zu wehren, zu interessant fand sie den jungen Mann und zu sehr genoss sie die Unterhaltungen. Der Umgang wurde lockerer, er war klug und witzig. Warum sollte sie die Stunde denn in beharrlichem Schweigen durchstehen müssen, wenn sie Spaß haben konnte? Auch wenn er ein Gryffindor war. Seit wann war es denn verboten, sich mit Schülern anderer Häuser zu unterhalten? Wer würde das auch schaffen, fünf Stunden die Woche mit dem Projektpartner kein Wort zu reden? Und nur weil er ein Weasley war. Das war doch Unsinn. Nur ein Vorurteil.

Sie erschrak bei ihren eigenen Gedanken, hätte sie nie gedacht, einmal so etwas zu denken. Doch es machte ihr immer weniger aus. Wusste doch auch niemand außer ihr, was sie dachte.

Und außerdem redeten sie nur. Was war schon dabei? Warum musste sie sich dafür rechtfertigen?

Zu tief waren ihr die Vorurteile eingeprägt worden, zu tief die Gehorsamkeit erzogen worden.

Doch nicht nur vor sich selbst musste Cedrella sich rechtfertigen. Ihr Vergnügen bei den Gesprächen blieb natürlich nicht unentdeckt von ihren Freundinnen.

„Was redest du eigentlich immer so angeregt mit dem Kupferdach in Zaubertränke?", fragte Ruth sie eines mittags spitz.

„Ich rede nicht angeregt mit ihm. Er ist mein Projektpartner, ich muss mit ihm reden, wenn wir ein gutes Ergebnis erzielen wollen!"

„Ach, und dazu gehört auch lachen?", bemerkte Delilah mit einem Zwinkern. Sie sah die Sache nicht ganz so ernst, ihre Eltern waren nie auf Hogwarts gewesen, sondern auf einer kleinen irischen Schule und so hatte sie die Kluft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor nicht schon in die Wiege gelegt bekommen.

„Er ist ein Gryffindor!", meldete Marjory sich empört zu Wort.

„Er ist ein Weasley!", zischte Ruth.

Cedrella blickte verzweifelt auf ihren Teller. Sie hatte damit rechnen müssen, dass diese Vorwürfe irgendwann kommen würden. Was sollte sie tun? Sie durften sie bloß nicht an ihre Eltern verraten...

„Hört mal, was soll ich denn tun, wenn er ein Gespräch mit mir anfängt? Am Anfang habe ich doch versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, aber darauf hatte ich dann auch keine Lust mehr. Ich will nun mal nicht die ganze Zeit schweigend verbringen. Und er ist nett zu mir und wenn er etwas Witziges sagt, muss ich nun mal lachen. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, aber es ist nun mal so, dass ich jetzt an diesem Tisch sitze. Jetzt versuche ich das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso es besser sein sollte, gemein zu ihm zu sein, oder ihn zu ignorieren. Dabei habe ich doch auch keinen Spaß!"

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging für den Rest der Pause in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Sie hoffte, ihre Worte würden auf etwas Verständnis und Einsicht treffen.

Was würde erst passieren, wenn ihre Freundinnen erführen, dass sie sich insgeheim auf die Stunden freute, sie kaum erwarten konnte? Es war einfach so anders, mit ihm zu reden als mit ihren Freundinnen. Mit denen waren es seit Jahren die gleichen Themen. Schule, Lehrer, lästern. Vielleicht noch die Slytherinjungs. Ihm konnte sie gestehen, dass sie eigentlich sehr auf Quidditch stand und zu gerne selber einmal spielen würde. Ihre Freundinnen würden sie auslachen. Mit ihm konnte sie über ihre Zukunft reden, dass sie viel lieber Heilerin werden würde als Hausfrau oder eine Stelle als Sekretärin im Ministerium anzunehmen. Ihre Freundinnen wären entsetzt. Und dabei kannte sie ihn noch gar nicht lange, dabei hatte sie auch all diese Vorurteile gehabt, dabei war sie sich stets bewusst, dass sie eigentlich nicht so mit ihm reden wollen sollte. Dass sie sich nicht darauf freuen sollte. Dass sie kein Kribbeln im Bauch haben sollte. Dass ihr Herz keinen Hüpfer machen sollte, wenn sie ihn sah. Dass sie nicht – ja, sie konnte, sie musste es sich längst eingestehen – dass sie sich nicht in ihn hätte verlieben sollen.

Wie genau es passiert war, wusste sie auch nicht. Aber sie war sich nun sicher. Und sie meinte manchmal, dass es vielleicht sein konnte, dass er auch ähnlich für sie empfand. Sie hoffte. Heimlich. Manchmal versuchte sie sich wieder einzureden, dass es nicht so war. Aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wünschte sie sich nur, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Ihn zu berühren. Ihn eines Tages zu küssen.

Das Schuljahr hatte so wunderbar begonnen. Septimus war so stolz auf sich, mit Cedrella auf eine freundschaftliche Basis gekommen zu sein. Nie hätte er sich das erträumen lassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die Stunden, die Gespräche mit ihm langsam wirklich genoss. Konnte das wirklich sein? Am Anfang hatte sie sich noch so gegen seine Versuch, ein Gespräch aufzubauen gewehrt.

In zwei Wochen war das erste Hogsmead-Wochenende des Jahres. Sollte er sie vielleicht fragen...?

Er würde sich gerne mit Lester beraten, wie sie es auch sonst taten, wenn einer von Beiden eine Auserwählte um ein Rendezvous bitten wollte. Doch der würde ihn in diesem Fall doch erstmal nur auslachen, weil er es für einen Scherz hielte und ihn dann wahrscheinlich für krank erklären.

Warum sah denn sonst keiner – zumindest keiner seiner Bekannten – wie wunderbar dieses Mädchen war?

In der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde wollte er all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen und sie fragen. Hieß es nicht so schön, Wunder geschähen immer wieder?

Doch als sie dann vor ihm stand, ihn verstohlen anlächelte und leise fragte, wie sein Tag so gewesen war, hatte der Mut ihn wieder verlassen. Es war trotzdem eine schöne Stunde mit ihr gewesen, doch es wurmte ihn sehr, dass er, wo er doch ein Gryffindor war, es nicht gewagt hatte, die Frau seines Herzens um ein Treffen zu bitten. Es wurmte ihn so sehr, dass er ihr nach der Stunde heimlich folgte und, als sie schließlich alleine auf einer Treppe auf dem Weg zum Nordturm war, sie anstupste. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Septimus!" Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, bevor sich ein kleines Lächeln in sie stahl. „Was machst du denn hier, du hast doch gar kein Wahrsagen?"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich ähm, bin dir ein bisschen gefolgt, muss ich gestehen, nun ja, ähm..."

„Du bist mir gefolgt?"

„Ja, ich wollte dich nämlich noch was fragen..."

Erwartend sah sie ihn an. Nun war er da, der Moment. Er konnte nun nicht mehr weglaufen. Septimus holte tief Luft und sah auf ihren Hals, das war sicherer.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen möchtest, in zwei Wochen ist ja ein Ausgehwochenende und ich kenne da ein nettes Café und..."

In dem Moment, in dem er fertig gesprochen hatte und wieder in ihre Augen blickte, merkte er schon, wie naiv er gewesen war.

Ihre Miene verzog sich ein wenig und er sah, sie würde ihm absagen. Aber er sah auch, es tat ihr Leid.

„Oh, Septimus... es, es tut mir Leid, aber.. ich kann nicht. Weißt du, ich mag dich wirklich, aber... ich darf nicht mit dir gesehen werden, verstehst du? Ich meine, was würde meine Familie sagen? Und die würde das auf jeden Fall mitbekommen, Ruth würde es bestimmt meiner Schwester erzählen und die würde es meiner Mutter schreiben! Es geht nicht, es tut mir Leid."

„Oh, klar, ist schon okay, ich versteh schon. War ja auch nur so eine Idee... an meine Freunde habe ich auch gar nicht gedacht, was die denken und so. Die würden wahrscheinlich auch ganz schön schauen..."

Er lachte ein wenig verlegen. Cedrella drehte sich mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Blick und einem „Ich muss jetzt, wir sehen uns!" um und ging.

Da stand er nun.

Nach etwa einer Minute, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, in der er sich gedanklich für seine Naivität und Dummheit schalt, fiel ihm ein, dass ja auch er Unterricht hatte und er sich sputen musste, damit er nicht zu spät kam.

Drei Minuten später huschte er, eine Entschuldigung zu Prof. Burnhold murmelnd, auf seinen Platz neben Lester.

„Wo warst du denn?", zischte dieser ihm zu.

„Ach, ich wurde noch ein bisschen aufgehalten", antwortete Septimus flüsternd.

„Aha." Skeptisch zog Lester eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Von wem denn?"

„Prof. Gamp. Ist doch egal."

Er hoffte inständig, dass Lester es damit belassen würde.

Natürlich hatte sie abgesagt. Er hatte auch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass sie gesehen würden, dass man über sie reden würde, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen würden. Er hatte sich einfach so sehr nach ihr und einem Treffen außerhalb des Zaubertränkeunterrichts gewünscht.

Und ehrlich gesagt, es wäre ihm wahrscheinlich auch egal gewesen. Solange Lester und Ramona zu ihm halten würden, würde er alles durchstehen, und wenn sie dann noch an seiner Seite war...

Doch sein Gedanke war einfach zu utopisch gewesen. Immerhin hatte es ihr Leid getan. Und er hatte gesehen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Doch sein Traum würde nie in Erfüllung gehen.

Eilig kletterte sie die Leiter in das unnormalste Klassenzimmer hoch. Prof. Whitness lächelte milde, als sie, Pendel an die recht kleine Klasse verteilend, Cedrella erblickte. Cedrella mochte diesen Raum, er wirkte so kuschelig, mit den vielen kleinen samtbezogenen Sofas, nicht wie die anderen, nüchternen Klassenzimmer. Sie mochte auch Prof. Whitness, die ein Grund war, warum sie diese Fach weiter gewählt hatte, nicht etwa weil sie ein herausragendes Talent für die Wahrsagerei hatte. Sie war nicht übel, aber vieles war ihr dann einfach doch zu schwammig und verschwommen. Eilig huschte sie zu ihrem Platz.

„Okay", sagte Prof. Whitness in ihrer sanften Stimme. „Da nun alle anwesend sind, möchte ich euch heute ein Gebiet zeigen, das ihr bisher noch nicht kennengelernt habt. Wir werden es nur kurz behandeln und es kommt auch nicht sehr häufig in den Prüfungen dran, aber man weiß ja nie..." Dabei lächelte sie verheißungsvoll. „Die Pendelei ist nicht wirkliche Wahrsagerei, es dient nur um herauszufinden, was das subtile Unterbewusstsein schon lange weiß. Bitte schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 115 auf und lest euch erstmal die Einleitung zu diesem Kapitel durch."

Sie nahm ihr Buch zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Nach ein paar Minuten stellte sie fest, dass sie immer noch nicht über den ersten Satz hinausgekommen war. Sie seufzte leise auf. Sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Sie konnte nicht weiter an ihn und die Szene eben denken.

Er war so süß gewesen... es hatte ihr so Leid getan, ihm absagen zu müssen. Aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Sie konnten sich nicht einfach so in aller Öffentlichkeit treffen. Das musste er doch auch wissen, oder? Hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht, was seine Freunde und Familie sagen würden? Die wären doch ganz sicher auch nicht begeistert. Vielleicht war es ihm auch egal, ihr war es das jedenfalls nicht. Es ging nicht anders. Sie konnte nicht.

„So, ich denke, ihr solltet nun fertig sein. Habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Nun gut, dann lest das erste Kapitel und bearbeitet die Frage dazu. Danach werden wir eure Ergebnisse besprechen!"

Schuldbewusst riss sich Cedrella zusammen, fest entschlossen, sich nicht noch einmal ablenken zu lassen.

Die nächsten Tage war Septimus noch weiter ein wenig geknickt. Seine Freunde versuchten vergeblich den Grund für seine schlechte Laune zu erfahren, doch Septimus verriet nichts. Sie würden ihn ja doch nicht verstehen, warum sie dann damit belästigen?

Doch wann immer er zum Zaubertränkeunterricht in den Kerker ging, riss er sich zusammen. Sie sollte nicht sehen, dass ihre, zwar verständliche, aber dennoch schmerzhafte Abfuhr ihn so mitnahm.

Gleich in der nächsten Stunde nach dem er sie gefragt hatte, hatte sie sich noch einmal entschuldigt und ihre Situation erklärt. Er hatte nur gemeint, er würde das natürlich verstehen und respektieren, sie solle sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken machen.

Ein paar Tage später saß Cedrella bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und arbeitete an einem schwierigen Aufsatz für Verwandlung. Außer ihr war nur noch Irvin da, der ebenfalls hinter einem großen Bücherstapel versteckt war. Irgendwann streckte er sich gähnend.

„Ich muss ins Bett, ich arbeite daran morgen weiter. Das solltest du auch machen, Cedrella, um diese Uhrzeit bringt das doch gar nichts mehr. Oder kannst du dich etwa noch konzentrieren?"

„Naja", musste sie zugeben. „Leicht fällt es mir nicht mehr."

„Siehst du. Hast du übrigens schon gesehen, nächstes Wochenende ist ein Ausflug nach Hogsmead geplant. Na, hättest du Lust, mit mir dort hin zu gehen?"

„Ich... mit dir? So als eine Art Rendezvous?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Wenn du möchtest", antwortete er.

Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Eigentlich, wenn sie ehrlich war, wäre sie viel lieber mit Septimus dorthin gegangen. Aber das ging nun mal nicht. Sie durfte sich nicht mit diesem Jungen anfreunden. Sollte sie überhaupt nach Hogsmead gehen? Aber sie konnte Irvin doch nicht einfach so absagen...

„Hm... ja, gut, warum nicht?"

„Toll, das freut mich! Gute Nacht, Cedrella." Beschwingt packte Irvin seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal.

Cedrella saß noch eine Weile da und dachte nach, über das was eben geschehen war, über das was sie nächsten Samstag erwarten würde und über das, was sie nächsten Samstag eigentlich viel lieber machen würde. Konzentrieren konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht mehr, schließlich packte auch sie ihre Sachen und ging zu Bett.

„Ah, Ced! Das ist ja so toll!", quietschte Ellinor am Frühstückstisch los. „Ich freue mich für dich!"

„Warum denn?", wollte die Angesprochene wissen.

„Warum? Na, Irvin hat dich doch gestern Abend gefragt, ob ihr zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen wollt!"

„Woher um alles in der Welt weißt du das, Ellinor?"

Ellinor wurde rot und fing an zu kichern.

„Naja, also es ist so, Roderick hat mich doch eben abgefangen und da hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmead gehen möchte. Ich hab – natürlich! – zugesagt, und er hat eben auch erwähnt, dass Irvin mit dir geht. Oh, das wird so toll werden! Roderick ist so ein Gentleman... Meine Eltern werden begeistert sein, wenn ich ihnen das erzähle!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", gratulierte Ruth ihren Freundinnen. „Habt ihr ein Glück, dass sich solche Männer für euch interessieren. Ced, stell dir nur mal vor, was deine Eltern dazu sagen werden, dass Irvin Flint dich ausführen will!"

„Ja, ja, die werden sich freuen..."

Cedrella gab sich große Mühe, genauso begeistert zu wirken wie ihre Freundinnen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie ihm mit ganzem Herzen zugesagt, sich wirklich gefreut, und nun tat sie das eigentlich nur, um den Erwartungen der Anderen zu entsprechen.

Das konnte doch nicht richtig sein. Aber was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie hatte ja keine Wahl.

Warum hatte sie sich nur in diesen rothaarigen Weasley aus Gryffindor verlieben müssen? Das Ganze würde sowieso zu nichts führen! Warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach darüber freuen, dass ein beliebter, gut aussehender, reinblütiger Slytherin um sie warb und sie ausführen wollte. So wie sie sich freuen sollte, wie sie sich früher gefreut hätte.

Doch sie bekam Septimus Weasley einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf.

Schließlich verging die Woche recht schnell, Cedrella genoss jede Zaubertränkestunde und schalt sich danach immer wieder dafür. Und dann war der Samstag da.

Ellinor huschte aufgeregt im Schlafsaal umher und gab ihr Bestes, sich für Roderick hübsch zu machen; sie suchte zehn verschiedene Kleider aus ihrem Koffer bis sie sich unter Beratung von ihren vier Freundinnen schließlich für eines entschieden hatte, schminkte sich stark, wischte alles wieder weg und trug nur wenig Schminke auf, wischte erneut alles weg und wollte es natürlich lassen, bis Marjory sie zu ein wenig Wimperntusche überreden konnte.

Cedrella beneidete sie insgeheim für ihre Vorfreude. Was sie anging, so war sie gar nicht aufgeregt. Warum auch? Es war nicht so, dass ein besonders aufregender Nachmittag auf sie warten würde.

Sie zog eines ihrer schönsten Kleider an und puderte ihre Nase. Zusammen gingen die fünf Mädchen hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo Ellinor und Cedrella auch schon erwartet wurden. Nachdem sie sich beim Hausmeister abgemeldet hatten, verteilten sie sich, schließlich sollten die 'Pärchen' ihre Ruhe haben.

„Ist das nicht ein herrliches Wetter heute?", fragte Irvin und reckte sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.

„Ja, ein bisschen windig vielleicht...", meinte Cedrella.

„Ist dir etwa kalt?", fragte Irvin besorgt.

Eigentlich sollte sie ob dieser Frage dahinschmelzen, dachte Cedrella, doch es war so anders sich mit Irvin zu unterhalten als mit Septimus. Bei Septimus klopfte ihr Herz wild, sie fühlte sich schummrig im Bauch, aber auf eine gute Art. Bei Irvin fehlte das Alles. Bei ihm fühlte sie nichts.

„Nein, nein, es geht schon, der Umhang ist warm genug."

Sie liefen eine Weile stillschweigend nebeneinander her.

'Sag irgendwas!', dachte Cedrella verzweifelt, da ihr dieses Schweigen unangenehm war. Endlich fiel ihr eine passende Frage ein.

„Wo gehen wir denn überhaupt hin?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten diesen neuen Pub 'Eberkopf' einmal ausprobieren. Wenn es uns dort nicht gefällt, können wir ja in unser Stammcafé gehen."

„Ja, das klingt doch ganz gut!", sagte sie mit so viel Begeisterung, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Doch anscheinend waren nicht nur sie auf diese Idee gekommen, denn der Pub war brechend voll. So betraten das nur spärlich gefüllte Café 'Dorfmitte' und Irvin steuerte sogleich einen Platz am Fenster an.

Das Treffen mit Irvin wurde gar nicht so langweilig wie sie befürchtet hatte, was sie ein wenig beruhigte, denn so konnte sie ihren Freundinnen schon eher etwas vorschwärmen, als wenn es furchtbar geworden wäre. Sie konnte sich recht gut mit ihm unterhalten, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass es ihr mit ihm weniger Spaß machte als mit Septimus. Sie unterhielten sich auch vorwiegend nur über oberflächliche, triviale Dinge; ihre Gespräche mit Septimus, obwohl sie nie so ungestört waren wie hier, hatten meist mehr Tiefe.

Lester, Mona und Septimus liefen erst nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogsmead. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sich die Schüler schon weiter verteilt, daher konnten Septimus und Mona sogar noch einen kleinen Tisch im „Eberkopf" ergattern, während Lester ihnen allen ein Butterbier an der Theke holte.

„Eigentlich ganz schön hier, oder?", meinte Mona und blickte sich um.

„Ja, hier könnte man durchaus öfter hingehen", antwortete Septimus. Er nippte an seinem Butterbier. „Ich wollte später noch nach etwas schauen... ohne euch, wenn es geht."

„Ohne uns?", fragte Lester misstrauisch.

„Naja, du weißt schon... hier hat bald jemand Geburtstag?", sagte Septimus auf Lesters unwissenden Blick hin. „Ihr könnt ja noch hier sitzen bleiben, ich komm dann wieder her. Oder wollt ihr sonst noch wo hin?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht, oder Liebes?"

Mona schüttelte den Kopf.

Septimus trank sein Butterbier aus und ging wieder nach draußen. Er hatte schon länger überlegt, was er seiner kleinen Schwester, die in zwei Wochen Geburtstag hatte, schenken könnte. Da sie jetzt offiziell im Gryffindor-Quidditchteam war, wollte er einen Blick in den kleinen örtlichen Quidditchladen werfen. Kaum hatte er den Laden betreten, sah er hundert verschiedene Dinge, von denen er sich sicher war, dass sie ihr gefallen würden. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein Besenpflege-Set, das zum Glück auf 8 Galleonen heruntergesetzt war, denn so etwas konnte man immer gebrauchen. Glücklich, etwas gefunden zu haben, ging er aus dem Laden und lief die Dorfstraße entlang. Dabei kam er an dem Café vorbei, das sonst das Stammlokal der Hogwartsschüler war und nun eventuell vom Eberkopf abgelöst wurde. Er warf einen Blick hinein, es schien nur mäßig gefüllt. Und dann fiel sein Blick beim Vorübergehen auf einen Tisch ganz am Fenster, bei dem er sogar erkennen konnte, wer dort saß. Cedrella. Einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem und sein Herz sank ihm in die Hose. Denn sie saß dort mit Irvin Flint.

Schnell lief er weiter, damit sie ihn nicht noch sah. Was hatte er sich auch gedacht, natürlich lief da etwas zwischen ihr und diesem Slytherin. Aber sie hätte ihn doch nicht anlügen müssen. Sie hätte ihm ja auch so sagen können, dass sie sich nicht für ihn interessierte. Wütend und leise vor sich hin schimpfend rannte er fast den Pfad zum Schloss hoch. Seine Freunde, die auf ihn warteten, hatte er bereits vergessen, so aufgebracht war er.

Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, zwischen ihnen hatte sich etwas entwickelt. Eine Art geheime Freundschaft, aus der irgendwann vielleicht doch einmal etwas mehr werden würde. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, zu hoffen. Doch er musste sich nun eingestehen, dass er offensichtlich wieder einmal mehr hineingelesen hatte, als da war. Er hatte ja sogar verstanden, warum sie ihm abgesagt hatte. Aber dass das nun der wahre Grund war, das erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Warum nur musste sie ihn anlügen? Er hätte auch mit der Wahrheit umgehen können. Nur mit dieser Lüge, das konnte er nicht.

Frustriert ließ er sich in einen Sessel am Feuer fallen.

Die Welt war doch ungerecht, dachte er. Was fand dieses schöne, wunderbare Mädchen nur an diesem schleimigen Slytherin? Allerdings kannte sie ihn schon viel länger. Und mit ihm konnte sie sich auch auf offener Straße zeigen.

Diese Eifersucht kannte er gar nicht von sich. Aber er hatte ja auch noch nie mit ansehen müssen, wie sich das Mädchen, das er liebte, mit einem Anderen traf. Hätte sie nicht einfach nur mit ihren Freundinnen gehen können? Oder hätte er nicht einfach hier im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben können? Das hätte ihm nicht den ganzen Tag ruiniert.

So saß er noch eine Weile da und ging seinen trübseligen Gedanken nach.

„Hier ist er!" Ein Ruf schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, da fiel ihm siedend wieder ein, dass er seine Freunde eigentlich wieder hatte abholen wollen. Draußen fing es bereits an zu dämmern. Mona und Lester stellten sich verärgert vor ihm auf.

„Sag mal, hast du uns vergessen?", keifte Mona ihn an. „Wir haben uns vielleicht Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Hey, jetzt beruhig dich doch erstmal ein wenig. Ich bin sicher, Sev hatte einen guten Grund, oder?", versuchte sein bester Freund, die Lage zu entschärfen.

Septimus schwieg einen Moment. Unruhig kaute er auf seiner Lippe herum. Ja, er hatte einen Grund. Ob der gut war oder nicht, sei einmal dahingestellt. Das Problem war nämlich, dass er diesen Grund unmöglich beichten konnte.

„Du hast doch einen Grund, oder?", fragte Lester nun unsicher.

„Ja, schon..."

„Und der wäre?"

„Ihr wisst, ihr seid meine allerbesten Freunde. Aber ich kann das selbst euch unmöglich sagen. Ich kann es niemandem sagen. Es tut mir Leid, ihr würdet das nicht verstehen. Ihr... ihr würdet mich für verrückt erklären. Also bitte, können wir das einfach so belassen?" Septimus stand auf. Auf einmal war er ziemlich müde geworden. Jetzt war es also raus. Zumindest teilweise. Seine Freunde wussten von seinem Geheimnis. Nun würde es bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie es in Erfahrung bringen würden.

„Du... du hast ein Geheimnis vor uns?", fragte Ramona ungläubig. „Aber du kannst uns doch alles sagen!"

„Nein, das nicht. Bitte glaubt mir einfach, das wird das Beste sein. Wahrscheinlich findet ihr es irgendwann sowieso raus, aber bis dahin... ich gehe jetzt was essen. Kommt ihr mit?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Septimus los in Richtung Portraitloch. Er hörte noch, wie die Zwei hinter ihm tuschelten, bevor sie sich ihm, das Thema glücklicherweise beruhen lassend, anschlossen.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst freute sich Septimus gar nicht auf die nächste Zaubertränkestunde. Es grauste ihn richtig davor. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Würde sie sich anders verhalten? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht so tun, als sei nichts. Dazu war die Wunde noch zu frisch, dazu war er noch zu aufgebracht. Mit zitternden Knien ging er die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter. Sie war schon da, er war einer der letzten aus der Klasse, da er sich extra Zeit gelassen hatte. Sie begrüßte ihn leise mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen. Wie konnte er da nur böse auf sie sein? Doch schon im nächsten Moment erinnerte er sich an letzten Samstag, wie er sie mit Irvin gesehen hatte, wie sie sich angeregt mit ihm unterhalten hatte.

„Hallo", meinte er knapp und widmete sich sogleich dem Trank. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er sich nur verhalten?

Cedrella verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich so auf diese Stunde gefreut, sich gefreut, ihn wiederzusehen, mit ihm zu reden. Und nun schwieg er sie die ganze Stunde über nur an. Dabei war er doch sonst immer derjenige, der so viel redete. Gleich war die Stunde aus und er hatte bisher nichts als „Hallo" gesagt. Sogar sie hatte in ihrer ersten Stunde mehr geredet.

„Was ist denn los? Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Was.. was...? Hab ich dir irgendetwas getan?"

„Das müsstest du doch am Besten wissen."

„Was? Wie?"

„Ja letzten Samstag!", zischte er ihr zu. „ Ich hab euch gesehen. Mir absagen und dann mit diesem... Flint!"

„Aber, ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt..."

„Geklärt? Du hast mir erklärt, warum du dich nicht mit mir öffentlich sehen lassen willst. Du hast nichts von einem anderen Kerl gesagt."

In dem Moment läutete es zur nächsten Stunde und Septimus rauschte sofort, ohne sich um das Aufräumen oder die erforderte Abgabe der Trankprobe zu kümmern, davon.

Cedrella stand da und wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Daran hatte sie ja gar nicht gedacht, als sie Irvin zugesagt hatte. Dass Septimus das sehen könnte und daraus den Schluss ziehen könnte, sie würde lieber mit Irvin als mit ihm die Zeit verbringen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm ja sofort hinterher, aber das wäre wohl etwas auffällig geworden. Außerdem musste sie sich ja noch um den Trank und das Aufräumen kümmern... Doch sie musste das in Ordnung bringen, und zwar bald!

Gegen Abend, Septimus spielte gerade mit Lester Schach während Mona Hausaufgaben machte, klopfte eine Eule an das Fenster des Gryffindorturms. Als ein Fünftklässler dem Kauz das Fenster öffnete, flog sie in direktem Weg auf Septimus zu, ließ ihm einen Brief in den Schoß fallen und flog wieder hinaus.

„Wer schickt dir um die Uhrzeit noch einen Brief?", fragte Lester erstaunt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es muss wohl dringend sein..."

_'Septimus Weasley'_ stand in einer ordentlichen Schrift auf dem Umschlag, und darunter _'persönlich'_. Neugierig öffnete er den Brief.

_'Septimus, _

_Es tut mir Leid, dass du die Sache zwischen Irvin und mir offensichtlich missverstanden hast. Es ist jedenfalls nicht so, wie du denkst, bitte glaube mir das. Ich würde mich dir gerne genauer erklären, denn dieser Umstand lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich würde mich daher sehr freuen, wenn du mich in dem leeren Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock triffst. Ich warte dort ab 19:00 Uhr. Bitte lass mich dort nicht sitzen, ich möchte nicht, dass etwas weiterhin zwischen uns steht._

_Cedrella'_

Sie wollte ihn treffen und ihm alles erklären. Wollte er das auch? Was für ein Unsinn, natürlich wollte er das. Er sah auf die Uhr und sprang sofort auf. Es war bereits fünf vor sieben.

„Und? Von wem ist der Brief? Was steht darin?", wollte Lester wissen.

„Das... das kann ich nicht sagen..."

„Ach, dein kleines Geheimnis... hast du eine heimliche Geliebte oder was? Komm schon, mir kannst du es doch erzählen!"

„Lester... bitte, lass es gut sein. Es ist keine _Geliebte_. Ich, tut mir Leid, ich muss kurz weg."

„Und das Spiel?", rief Lester ihm hinterher, doch Septimus war schon weg.

Rastlos lief Cedrella im Zimmer auf und ab. Würde er kommen? Sie hoffte es so sehr, sie musste ihm doch diesen von ihm völlig missverstandenen Umstand erklären. Sie wollte nicht, dass er noch länger so sauer auf sie war. Sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. Jetzt war es genau sieben Uhr. Er musste gleich kommen. Er musste...

Dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür und völlig außer Atem kam Septimus hinein.

„Du bist gekommen!"

„Hey... ja, da bin ich."

Erschrocken über ihren kleinen Gefühlsausbruch, biss Cedrella sich auf die Lippe, lächelte ihn schüchtern an und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.

„Du, ähm, weißt ja, ich wollte dir diese wirklich blöd gelaufene Situation erklären... bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch, weißt du, ich... ich wäre wirklich gerne mit dir ausgegangen, aber, wenn das meine Eltern erführen! Sie würden mich gleich enterben! Und mit Irvin... er hat mich gefragt und ich konnte ihm nicht ansagen. Ich sage nicht, dass ich es genossen habe, mich mit ihm zu treffen. Aber ich kenne ihn auch schon länger und bis ich dich kennengelernt habe, fand ich ihn auch toll. Wenn ich ihm jetzt also abgesagt hätte, wären meine Freundinnen bestimmt aufmerksam geworden. Und das Schlimme ist, ich weiß, dass Ruth mich wirklich bei meinen Eltern wegen so etwas anschwärzen würde. Sie ist, was das angeht nun mal sehr... streng. Oder meine Schwester würde es erfahren. Das käme dann aufs Gleiche hinaus." Unruhig stand sie auf. Septimus stand immer noch an derselben Stelle und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. „Ich mache ihr keinen Vorwurf, sie wurde eben so streng erzogen... gut, das wurde ich auch. Bis neulich habe ich ja noch genauso gedacht. Bis ich dich kennengelernt habe. Und weißt du, ich... ich mag dich. Ich würde auch gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, auch wenn das schwierig werden wird. Und... was sagst du nun?"

Sie hatte alles gewagt. Sie hatte sich ihm voll geöffnet. Ihr Herz klopfte, ihre Hände wurden schwitzig. Wie würde er nun reagieren?

Er lächelte.

„Ich mag dich auch. Natürlich verstehe ich, dass deine Situation sehr kompliziert ist und das respektiere ich. Ich würde dich auch gerne öfter sehen und ich werde dabei sehr vorsichtig sein, damit du keine Angst haben muss." Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, unsicher griff er nach ihrer Hand. Auch sein Herz klopfte wild. Sie zog sie nicht zurück.

Glücklich lief Septimus zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, nein, er schwebte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn mochte! Sie wollte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen! Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Es war mehr, als er sich jemals erwartet hatte.

Er hätte so gerne jemanden gehabt, mit dem er sein Glück teilen konnte. Doch dies war nun sein Geheimnis. Irgendwann, irgendwann würde er es Lester erzählen. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Lester ihn nicht verurteilen und abstoßen würde. Dass er es akzeptieren würde.


	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo... es tut mir Leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Das Kapitel war zwar schon länger fertig, aber ich war einfach mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten nicht ganz zufrieden und dieser Feinschliff hat noch ganz schön gedauert. Und dann hat auch noch meine Beta ein wenig geschlafen... ;)  
>Aber hier präsentiere ich euch nun das wirklich fertige 3. Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! =)<p>

* * *

><p>Die Wochen verflogen und Cedrella und Septimus hatten es sich zur Routine gemacht, sich jeden Sonntag in einem kleinen Versteck zu treffen. Während dieser Treffen redeten sie jedoch nur und freuten sich, ungestört die Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können. Keiner der Beiden traute sich, Annäherungsversuche beim Anderen zu machen, da sich keiner vorstellen konnte, dass der Andere gleich empfinden könnte.<p>

Was sich allerdings als ziemlich schwierig gestaltete, war das heimliche Wegschleichen von den Freunden. Septimus wurde des Öfteren beim Lügen erwischt, doch seine Freunde wussten, dass er ein Geheimnis hatte, das er nicht so schnell preisgeben würde und ließen ihn gehen. Da er es durch seine Billigung Lester und Ramona überhaupt erst ermöglichte, dass sie so viel Zeit und Nähe teilen konnten, billigten sie auch, dass er nun ein Geheimnis hatte. Natürlich waren sie neugierig und Lester hielt auch weiterhin an seiner Theorie mit der heimlich Geliebten fest, mit der er ja nicht ganz Unrecht hatte, doch sie löcherten ihn kaum noch und ließen es dann auch schnell auf sich beruhen. Sie mussten einfach darauf vertrauen, dass er es ihnen irgendwann doch einmal erzählen würde.

Das größere Problem waren Cedrellas Freundinnen. Cedrella hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich authentische Ausreden einfallen zu lassen. Schließlich konnte sie nicht immer in die Bibliothek gehen, vor allem, da sie in dem Fall oft Begleitung bekommen würde. Gerade die ehrgeizige Marjory verbrachte dort gerne Stunden. Und warum sollte die bei strömendem Regen einen Spaziergang auf dem Gelände – dazu noch ganz alleine – machen wollen?

So kam es manchmal, dass Cedrella sich nicht loseisen konnte und nicht auftauchte. Das erste Mal, als das passierte, war Septimus traurig und enttäuscht gewesen, doch als Cedrella ihm, fast unter Tränen, erklärt hatte, dass Marjory und Delilah sie mit in die Bibliothek begleitet hatten und sie somit wirklich dorthin hatte gehen müssen, hatte er ihr sofort verziehen. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass er verstehe, dass die Situation sehr schwierig für sie sei und dass ihm das nichts ausmache.

Das stimmte so zwar nicht ganz; wann immer sie nicht auftauchte, fühlte er sich schlecht, teils auch weil er manchmal immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie sich wirklich mit ihm treffen wollte.

Bald war es Zeit für das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, die traditionelle Eröffnungspartie. Septimus und die anderen Gryffindorspieler hatten die letzten Wochen hart trainiert und waren vorbereitet, sie konnten die Slytherins schlagen.

Das Spiel fand an einem trockenen, aber sehr windigen Samstag Mitte November statt. Schon am Morgen war Septimus leicht aufgeregt, doch das gehörte nun mal dazu. Er war sich sicher, dass sie das Spiel gewinnen könnten. Nach einem leichten Frühstück, gingen er und die anderen Spieler zu den Kabinen. Tiberius hielt seine übliche Ansprache, während man draußen die lärmenden Schüler ihre Plätze auf den Tribünen einnehmen hörte. Dann gingen sie nach draußen. Das Spiel begann.

Schnell kamen sie dank dem hervorragenden Zusammenspiel von Septimus, Ramona und Felicia Longbottom, der neuen Jägerin, in Führung. Die Slytherins schienen mit diesem Dreiergespann überfordert, schon nach 15 Spielminuten lag Gryffindor 60 zu 0 vorne. Doch ihre Treiber, Markus Burke und Tyler Price, schliefen ein wenig, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Slytherin'schen, die ganze Arbeit leisteten und somit den ein oder anderen Angriff der Gryffindors vereitelten.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde gespielt hatten, stand es 160 zu 30 für Gryffindor und das Spiel wurde härter. Die Slytherins wurden ungeduldig und wütend, dass sie den Gryffindors nicht genug Paroli bieten konnten, ihr Jäger McBrian rammte Felicia einmal fast von ihrem Besen. Doch auch die Gryffindors waren nicht zimperlich und schlugen zurück. So kam es dank einiger Freistöße, bei denen der Torhüter Gryffindors Dorian Grey seine Glanzparaden zeigte, zu dem Stand 190 zu 40.

Septimus bereitete mit Ramona gerade einen Angriff vor, als er plötzlich von einem Klatscher am Hinterkopf getroffen wurde. Alles wurde schwarz um ihn. Er hörte noch, wie jemand schrie und spürte, wie er langsam von seinem Besen rutschte...

Auf der Tribüne verfolgte Cedrella das Spiel aufgeregt. Sie hatte schon immer eine Leidenschaft für Quidditch gehegt, doch dieses Spiel übertraf alles. Denn sie war nicht nur für ihre Mannschaft, sondern fieberte insgeheim auch für einen Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft mit. Das zeigte sie natürlich nicht von Außen und pfiff genauso wie die anderen Slytherins bei jedem Tor von Septimus Weasley, doch ihr Herz machte jedes Mal einen Hüpfer. Sie musste zugeben, die Gryffindors lagen zu Recht vorne. Ihre Mannschaft spielte so grottig, dass es fast an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie überhaupt vier Tore erzielt hatten. Und dann sah sie, wie einer der Treiber, Ernest Bulstrode, einen Klatscher in Richtung Septimus schlug, wie Septimus, der gerade einen Angriff vorbereitete, nicht aufpasste, wie die gryffindor'schen Treiber an ganz anderen Ecken des Spielfelds waren, wie er direkt am Kopf getroffen wurde, wie er langsam von seinem Besen rutschte...

Cedrella stockte der Atem. Sie schrie leise auf. Er fiel und fiel und fiel... er würde auf den Boden knallen, er würde sterben! Cedrella hielt die Luft an. Und dann endlich, es schien nach einer Ewigkeit, hatte der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab gehoben und Septimus wurde langsamer, bis er ganz sanft auf einer Bare landete. Sie atmete langsam wieder aus.

Septimus wachte auf, sein Kopf dröhnte. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und öffnete die Augen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel.

„Er ist wach!", rief jemand aufgeregt. Mona und Lester kamen in sein Blickfeld. „Wie geht's dir?", fragte Mona besorgt.

„Mein Kopf...", stöhnte Septimus als Antwort. „Was is passiert? Das Spiel...?"

Die betretenen Blicke von seinen Freunden sagten bereits alles.

„Wir... haben verloren?" Er schluckte, als Lester schließlich nickte. „Aber... wir lagen doch vorne, oder?"

„Ja, das schon. Aber nachdem du von einem Klatscher getroffen wurdest, hat McBrian noch ein Tor geschossen und gleich darauf hat Rosier den Schnatz gefangen. Das ging so schnell, wir waren noch ganz benommen, weil du abgestürzt warst. Das Tor fiel noch während du fielst. Damit stand es dann 200 zu 190 für die Slytherins."

Aufstöhnend ließ Septimus sich in die Kissen fallen. Eine Niederlage nach diesem bis zu seinem Sturz grandiosen Spiel, das hatte ihm noch gefehlt.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich?"

„Schon 20 Uhr. Die ganze Mannschaft war gleich nach dem Spiel da, aber du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen."

In dem Moment kam auch schon Madam Mummble und scheuchte sie aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie verabreichte Septimus noch einen widerlich schmeckenden Trank und verkündete ihm, er müsse die ganze nächste Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben. Nach einer unruhigen Nacht, in der er aufgrund seiner Schmerzen kaum schlafen konnte, wusste er dann auch warum er nicht schon früher entlassen werden konnte.

Auch wenn Ramona und Lester ihn oft besuchen kamen, wurde ihm schnell langweilig in dem großen weißen Saal, in dem er der einzige Patient war.

Umso erstaunter war er, als Sonntag Abend ein Mädchen mit Verbrennungen am Arm hineingebracht wurde, umringt von einer Horde besorgt tuschelnder Freundinnen, die jedoch gleich wieder von Madam Mummble hinausgescheucht wurden.

Als er Cedrella erkannte, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Was hatte sie denn getan?

„Hallo", sagte Cedrella schüchtern, sobald Madam Mummble in ihr Zimmerchen zurückgekehrt war.

„Cedrella. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Septimus sie, immer noch erstaunt, mit Blick auf ihren verbundenen Arm.

„Ich hab mich verbrannt..."

„Aber wie? Warum?"

„Naja, ein Zauber is etwas schief gegangen..." Sie sah ihn an, sie wirkte peinlich berührt. „Okay, um ehrlich zu sein: Ich wollte, nein musste, dich sehen!"

„Und deswegen hast du dich selbst verletzt?" Septimus starrte sie fassungslos an. „Aber warum?"

„Naja, das sagte ich doch bereits..." Sie errötete und blickte auf ihre Bettdecke.

Septimus konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach lächeln. „Komm mal her..."

Zögerlich stand sie auf und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er nahm ihre unverletzte Hand. Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Wange. Sie wich nicht zurück. Dies als gutes Zeichen deutend nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Cedrella, ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne."

Sie blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Ich dich auch, Septimus. Deswegen musste ich dich sehen. Aber auch, weil ich wissen musste, wie es dir geht. Ich habe diese Unwissenheit kaum ausgehalten. Dafür habe ich selbst eine kleine Verletzung in Kauf genommen, denn sonst wäre ich nie hier hinein gekommen, ich wusste ja auch nicht, ob du alleine hier bist oder ob du Besuch hast. Wenn ich dich beruhigen kann, wirklich wehgetan habe ich mir nicht. Es war nur eine kleine Blessur, die ich künstlich vergrößert habe, damit ich vielleicht sogar eine Nacht hier bleiben muss." Sie grinste ihn kurz an, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst. „Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, Septimus, ich will keinen einzigen Augenblick mehr ohne dich sein." Sie beugte sich langsam vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Septimus legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf, drückte sie an sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Der Moment war schöner als er sich je erträumt hatte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander.

„Cedrella", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Lange blickte er sie an, bevor er mit krächzender Stimme weitersprach. „Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass du jemals ähnlich empfinden würdest."

Lächelnd kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Diese Nähe. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie empfand das Gleiche wie er. Sein Kopf dröhnt zwar immer noch, doch er merkte es kaum, so viele Glückshormone schüttete sein Körper in dem Moment aus.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er, nachdem sie eine lange Zeit einfach nur dagelegen und geschwiegen hatten, sich an der Anwesenheit des Anderen erfreut hatten. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du unsere Beziehung öffentlich machen möchtest, oder?"

Schuldbewusst blickte Cedrella in seine Augen. „Dafür ist noch nicht die richtige Zeit, finde ich. Es wird vielleicht schwierig werden, das Alles zu verheimlichen, schwierig werden mit den Treffen, doch ich bitte dich, meinen Wunsch zu respektieren. Meine Familie... es wäre schrecklich, würden sie das erfahren. Sie sind einfach so fürchterlich voreingenommen und sie werden all ihre Vorurteile nicht ablegen, auch wenn ich ihnen versichere, was für ein toller Mensch du bist, Septimus. Sie würden mich enterben, verstoßen. Und meine Familie, die ist mir nun einmal wichtig! Genauso wie du..."

„Natürlich respektiere ich das, Cedrella."

„Ist das denn bei deiner Familie und deinen Freunden nicht genauso?"

„Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht, wie sie reagieren würden. Ich kann dir versichern, sie wären nicht begeistert. Aber ob sie deswegen den Kontakt brechen würden? Ich hoffe einfach, dass sie es akzeptieren werden."

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Cedrella und Septimus wie im Flug und Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Die Schule verlangte ihnen zwar Einiges ab, doch sie waren so glücklich und voller Euphorie, dass ihnen alles leicht von der Hand ging. Sie sahen sich jede Zaubertränkestunde und trafen sich wann immer es nur ging an verschiedenen Verstecken im großen Schloss. Bisher waren sie noch nicht aufgeflogen, doch Cedrellas Freundinnen wunderten sich immer mehr, warum und wohin Cedrella heimlich verschwand.

„Wir sollten ihr einmal hinterher schleichen", meinte Ruth, nachdem sich Cedrella wieder einmal weggeschlichen hatte. „Ich glaube ihre Geschichten, die sie uns immer auftischt einfach nicht. Was macht sie denn so oft in der Bibliothek? Und wenn eine von uns sie begleiten will, dann ist ihr das doch eigentlich gar nicht recht! Oder diese ganzen Spaziergänge auf dem Gelände. Bei strömendem Regen! Und wenn sie wiederkommt ist sie nicht einmal nass!"

„Nun ja, es gibt ja auch einen Trockungszauber...", erwiderte Marjory. „Du hast zwar Recht, ich finde es auch seltsam, aber wir können doch nicht unserer Freundin nachlaufen."

„Dass du an so etwas überhaupt nur denken kannst! Sie ist unsere Freundin, Ruth!" Delilah war mehr als entsetzt über den Vorschlag. „Selbst wenn sie nicht immer an den Ort geht, an den sie sagt, dass sie geht, so müssen wir ihr doch vertrauen!"

„Ich sage dir, Delilah, sie verbirgt irgendwas vor uns. Sie vertraut uns doch auch nicht!", empörte sich Ruth.

„Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben. Vielleicht erzählt sie uns ja eines Tages, was sie immer macht. Es gehört sich einfach nicht, jeder Mensch hat ein Recht auf Privatsphäre und gerade wir als Freundinnen sollten das berücksichtigen. Wir werden ihr nicht folgen!" Delilah beendete die Diskussion damit und ging in den Schlafsaal. Ellinor folgte ihr, Marjory und Ruth blieben noch eine Weile am Feuer sitzen.

Das Thema ging Ruth einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und sie fühlte sich in ihrem Verlangen nach Wahrheit und Aufrichtigkeit von Cedrella betrogen.

Ruth ließ sich fürs Erste von Marjory beruhigen und beschloss, Cedrella nicht hinterher zu schleichen, doch sie vertraute sich ihrer Schwester an.

So klopfte es am ersten Ferientag, als Cedrella an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und einen Brief an Septimus schreiben wollte, an ihrer Zimmertüre und Charis, ihre zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester trat ein.

„Hallo", sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Störe ich dich?"

„Nein, ähm, ich hab nur eben... ach nichts." Cedrella lächelte ihre Schwester an. Schon viel zu lange hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihr richtig geredet. In der Schule hatten sie aufgrund ihrer verschiedenen Freundeskreise nie viel Kontakt, noch dazu hatte Charis dieses Jahr auf ihre ZAGs und sie auf ihre UTZs zu lernen. „Wie geht's dir so?"

„Es geht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, Caspar Crouch mag mich."

„Caspar Crouch aus Hufflepuff aus meinem Jahrgang?"

„Ja, genau der. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn auch mag."

„Du hast ja noch genug Zeit, ihn kennen zu lernen und dich zu entscheiden, ob du ihn magst oder nicht. Du bist gerade mal 15!", lachte Cedrella.

„Fast 16..." Charis lächelte. „Aber jetzt zu dir." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster. „Ich habe von Ruth gehört, dass du dich in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam benimmst. Du schleichst dich anscheinend immer weg. Hast du irgendetwas zu verbergen?"

Cedrella starrte sie an. „Ruth hat dir WAS erzählt?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie wusste, sie hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. „Ich habe gar nichts zu verbergen! Ich muss lernen und gehe dazu gerne an ungestörte Orte. In die Bibliothek, nach draußen und so weiter. Ich kann mich nun mal nicht konzentrieren, wenn zwanzig Leute um mich herum quatschen und ich möchte einen guten Abschluss haben!"

„Ist ja okay. Vielleicht erklärst du das deiner Freundin auch mit so viel Nachdruck, wie du es mir gerade erklärt hast..." Beleidigt verschwand Charis wieder.

Cedrella seufzte. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Ruth bei dem kleinsten Misstrauen sofort zu jemandem aus ihrer Familie rennen würde. Zum Glück war es nur Charis gewesen, die zuerst Cedrella befragen würde und nicht gleich alles ihren Eltern erzählen würde.

Callidora, ihre ältere Schwester, die vor zwei Jahren Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hätte sie sofort verpetzt. Sie hatte sich zwar eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie diese ihren Eltern so überzeugend hätte vortragen können wie ihrer kleinen Schwester. Vor ihren Eltern fühlte sie sich einfach immer so klein, sie hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis vor ihnen bewahren können.

Sie setzte sich wieder an den Brief.

_23.12.1934_

_Liebster Septimus,  
><em>

_ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Mir geht es gut, auch wenn ich dich jetzt schon sehr vermisse, aber es ist auch schön, die Familie wieder zu sehen. _

_Eben kam meine Schwester Charis zu mir. Ruth hatte ihr gesteckt, dass ich mich öfter weggeschlichen habe. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Ruth mir so etwas wirklich antut. Aber ich konnte Charis beruhigen. _

_Wir müssen in Zukunft also noch mehr aufpassen. Beziehungsweise ich muss noch mehr aufpassen. Aber wir werden das schon schaffen, denn jeder Moment in dem ich dich nicht sehen kann, ist ein verschwendeter Moment. _

_Ansonsten ist hier alles normal. Meine Mutter verlässt die Küche schon gar nicht mehr, denn morgen kommen alle Verwandten zu unserem jährlichen Weihnachtsessen. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich mich darauf freuen soll, denn die meisten meiner Verwandten haben sehr idealistisches Gedankengut und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich dieses Mal zusammenreißen kann, sollten sie etwas über deine Familie sagen, nun, da ich dich kenne ._

_Anbei sende ich dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, auch wenn du es nicht vorher öffnen darfst. _

_In Liebe, _

_Cedrella_

Cedrella lächelte, als sie ihr Geschenk für ihn einpackte und an den Brief band. Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien durften sie noch einmal nach Hogsmead gehen und dort hatte sie ein interessantes Buch über Quidditch gefunden. Es hatte sie einige Mühe gekostet, ihre Freundinnen zu überzeugen, dass es ein Geschenk für ihren Cousin war, und sie hoffte sehr, dass es Septimus gefallen würde.

Cedrellas Weihnachtsfest war anders als die letzten Jahre. Zumindest für sie, denn an sich blieb der Ablauf beim Alten. Am Weihnachtsabend trafen ihre Onkel und Tanten mit ihren Cousins und Cousinen ein, ihre Mutter tischte reichlich Essen auf, es wurde geschlemmt, gescherzt und gelacht, alle waren bester Laune. Außer Cedrella, denn ihr war vorher nie wirklich bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihre Familie in alte Traditionen und Denkweisen festgefahren war. Vielleicht hatte es sie vorher auch einfach nicht gestört. Es fiel ihr schwer, so zu tun, als sei nichts.

Ihr Onkel Phineas fehlte natürlich, wie auch die letzten Jahre. Sie konnte sich noch gut an Weihnachten vor sechs Jahren erinnern, als es eine große Auseinandersetzungen über Muggel und Muggelgeborene gab, nach der Phineas aus dem Haus gestürmt war und nie wieder zurückgekehrt war. Gleich am nächsten Tag war er von Onkel Sirius' Wandteppich mit dem Familienstammbaum weggebrannt worden. Er gehört von da an nicht mehr zur Familie. Und das nur weil er eine andere Ansicht hatte, weil er der Ansicht war, dass Muggel auch Menschen waren, die es verdienten zu leben, glücklich zu leben.

Sie fragte sich, was dann passieren würde, wenn herauskäme, dass sie eine heimliche Beziehung zu einem Blutsverräter hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie das gleiche Schicksal wie ihr Onkel teilen.

Ebenso war ihr Cousin Marius, der im selben Alter wie sie war, nicht dabei. Sobald seine Eltern herausgefunden hatten, dass sie ein Kind ohne magische Fähigkeiten gezeugt hatten, hatten sie ihn an ein Waisenhaus abgegeben. Von diesem Tag an hatten sie nur noch drei Kinder und Marius wurde nie wieder erwähnt, noch wurde erwähnt, dass sie einmal ein viertes Kind gehabt hatten.

Cedrella wunderte sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden war. Er war ein paar Monate älter als sie und würde bald 18 Jahre alt werden. Hatte er eine nette Familie gefunden, die ihn aufgenommen hatte? Lebte er noch in der magischen Welt oder hatte er sich in der Muggelwelt zurückgezogen?

Alles in allem konnte sie das Fest nicht richtig genießen.

Konnte es denn sein, dass nach den paar Wochen mit Septimus sich all ihre Ansichten geändert hatten? Sie erkannte nun, wie falsch ihre Familie in Allem lag. Und trotzdem war es noch ihre Familie. Trotzdem spürte sie immer noch, dass sie sie liebte und brauchte.

Septimus dagegen hatte ein glückliches Weihnachten. An Weihnachten versammelte sich die ganze Familie, die sich sonst im ganzen Land verstreut hatte. Er und Ramona waren schließlich die Einzigen der acht Kinder, die noch zu Hause wohnten.

Muriel, seine älteste Schwester, war nicht verheiratet, hatte aber alle paar Monate einen neuen Freund, bis ihr wieder etwas an ihm nicht passte. Seine Eltern hießen ihr Verhalten zwar nicht gut, doch sie sagten nichts, denn Muriel wurde schnell beleidigt. Dieses Weihnachten brachte sie Thomas Boot mit, den Septimus schon im Sommer kennengelernt hatte. Er versuchte zwar immer, sich mit Muriels Geliebten nicht allzu sehr anzufreunden, da man nie wissen konnte, wie lange er noch diese Stellung innehaben würde, doch bei Thomas war das unmöglich gewesen. Septimus wunderte sich, wie lange Thomas es mit der Giftspritze, die seine Schwester sein konnte, bisher ausgehalten hatte, da Thomas ein sehr netter Mensch war. Zudem war er sieben Jahre jünger als Muriel.

Sein ältester Bruder Henry war mit seiner Frau Regina und den Kindern Elisabeth, Victoria und Mary da. Elisabeth und Victoria gingen bereits nach Hogwarts, doch beide waren nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden – vermutlich die ersten Weasleys, die nicht in Gryffindor waren.

Dagobert, seine Frau Lynn und die beiden Söhne Elton und Elmar sah Septimus häufig, da sie ihr Haus direkt neben das Elternhaus gebaut hatten. Er mochte Lynn sehr, da sie eine kluge und witzige Frau war. Er passte auch oft auf seine Neffen auf, wenn Dug und Lynn ausgingen.

Sein Bruder Archer war etwas eigenbrötlerisch. Er arbeitete in der Mysteriumsabteilung und manchmal scherzten die Geschwister, dort habe er als Unsäglicher das Reden gänzlich verlernt. Dennoch kam Septimus gut mit Archie aus, denn mit ihm konnte man auch schweigen.

Seine Schwester Imogen hatte im September Cole Crouch geheiratet und war im vierten Monat schwanger. Septimus hatte Cole einmal getroffen und er war ihm sofort unsympathisch gewesen. Imogen hatte er immer sehr geliebt, umso weniger glücklich war er mit ihrer Heirat gewesen.

Und schließlich sein Bruder Melvin, der witzigste Mensch, den er kannte. Letzten Sommer war er ausgezogen, da er ein Jahr in Frankreich studieren wollte. Nach drei Monaten war er wieder nach England zurückgekehrt und hatte sich eine Wohnung in London gesucht. Er hätte einfach das englische Essen so sehr vermisst, war seine Erklärung gewesen. Septimus wusste noch nicht, ob er dies glauben sollte, doch er beschloss, sich nicht in die privaten Angelegenheiten seines Bruders einzumischen, wenn dieser nicht auf ihn zukam.

Sein Vater hatte den Küchentisch vergrößert und ins Wohnzimmer gestellt, damit alle Platz hatten. Ramona und er hatten das Haus weihnachtlich dekoriert, und seine Mutter stand den ganzen Tag in der Küche und bereitete das Essen vor. Ab und zu verteilte sie an Septimus und Ramona noch weitere Aufgaben.

Und dann trudelten schließlich seine Geschwister ein.

Septimus hatte jeden Einzelnen von ihnen vermisst, den Einen mehr, den Anderen weniger, und so freute er sich, endlich alle wiederzusehen. Es wurde geschlemmt, gescherzt und gelacht, alle waren bester Laune. Das Fest dauerte bis spät in die Nacht, bis selbst die letzten müde und erschöpft ins Bett fielen.

_29.12.1934  
><em>

_Liebste Cedrella,  
><em>

_vielen Dank für deinen Brief . Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, ein paar Worte von dir zu lesen, wenn ich dich schon nicht sehen kann, mit dir reden kann, dich berühren kann. Vielen Dank auch für dein Geschenk, auch wenn ich keines erwartet hatte. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und schon einige Kapitel verschlungen. _

_Ich hatte ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest. Es tut wirklich gut, mal wieder die Familie zu sehen. Ich hoffe, dein Fest war auch schön, auch wenn du im Vorhinein einige Zweifel hattest. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir Probleme mit deiner Familie hast, nur weil meine Familie andere Ansichten hat als deine. _

_Natürlich werden wir mehr aufpassen. Ich weiß, dass wir nicht erwischt werden dürfen; undenkbar wenn deine Familie dich verstoßen würde. Mir ist noch einmal mehr bewusst geworden, dass meine Familie wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagieren würde, wüssten sie von unserer Liason. Dennoch bist du mir das Risiko auf jeden Fall wert. Und ich kann nur hoffen, jedoch nicht erwarten, dass du genauso weiterhin dieses Risiko eingehen möchtest. _

_Und verzeih mir, ich weiß, dass Ruth deine Freundin ist, und du hast mir schon einmal erzählt, dass sie sehr streng erzogen wurde, dennoch finde ich es unerhört, was sie dir angetan hat. Gerade weil sie deine Freundin ist. Ich bin richtig sauer geworden, als ich das gelesen habe. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich schon selbst wissen, doch sei lieber vorsichtig in ihrer Nähe, noch vorsichtiger als du es ohnehin schon bist._

_Nur noch eine Woche, meine Liebe, dann sehen wir uns wieder. Ich werde in der Bibliothek auf dich warten, falls du dich nicht loseisen kannst und du begleitest wirst, verstehe ich sofort. Und wenn du es schaffst, alleine zu kommen, dann können wir zu unserem üblichen Ort gehen._

_In Liebe, _

_Septimus_

* * *

><p>So, das wars. Fragen, Lob, Kritik? Immer her damit! =)<p> 


	5. Kapitel 4

„Das war nun wirklich unsere allerletzte Zugreise nach Hogwarts. Irgendwie ist das schwer zu begreifen, nicht wahr?" Ellinor stieg zusammen mit Cedrella aus dem Zug. Ruth, Marjory und Delilah saßen bereits in einer der Kutschen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wie schnell sieben Jahre vergehen können...", seufzte Cedrella.

„Und vergeht die Zeit für dich im Moment gerade nicht besonders schnell?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Sie stiegen in eine leere Kutsche, die sich auch gleich in Bewegung setzte.

„Ced, du hast doch gerade irgendwas, das du uns verheimlichst, oder nicht? Triffst du dich mit jemandem? Ist es Irvin?"

„Ellinor, fang du bitte nicht auch noch damit an! Was sollte ich denn haben? Warum sollte ich etwas vor euch verheimlichen?"

„Genau das fragen wir uns eben auch. Du verhältst dich zur Zeit eben sehr merkwürdig, verstehst du? Da ist doch klar, dass wir auf solche Gedanken kommen. Du scheinst dich immer von uns wegzuschleichen."

„Könnt ihr mich denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" Langsam wurde Cedrella wütend.

„Nein, Ced, das können wir nicht, weil wir deine Freundinnen sind! Hör mir mal zu, von mir aus kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst. Ich komme sogar damit klar, dass du uns etwas verschweigst, weil ich denke, dass du es schon erzählen wirst, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Aber Ruth sieht das anders. Ruth wollte dir sogar schon hinterher schleichen! Delilah konnte sie noch davon abbringen, weil sie nun mal wie ich der Meinung ist, jeder Mensch hat ein Recht auf Privatsphäre. Aber du kennst Ruth doch."

„Meine Schwester kam schon in den Ferien zu mir. Ruth hatte es ihr erzählt. Sie wollte wirklich hinter mir her schleichen? Mich ausspionieren? Aber... ich dachte, wir wären Freundinnen!" Tränen bildeten sich in Cedrellas Augen. „Elli, ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Aber ich kann dir 'mein Geheimnis' trotzdem nicht verraten. Das geht einfach nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Würdest du den Anderen trotzdem nicht erzählen, dass ich zugegeben habe, dass da was ist?"

„Natürlich. Aber irgendwann wirst du es mir doch erzählen, oder Ced?"

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen. Aber wenn ich es jemandem erzähle, dann dir, das kann ich dir versprechen."

Versöhnt umarmte Cedrella ihre Freundin.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ruth so weit gehen würde. Sie musste wirklich aufpassen. Die Weihnachtsferien hatten ihr noch einmal gezeigt, dass sie sich irgendwann zwischen ihrer Familie und Septimus entscheiden musste. Und sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Entscheidung ausfallen würde.

Ungeduldig ging Septimus zwischen den Regalen in der Bücherei umher. Sie musste doch nun bald auftauchen. Die Bibliothekarin beäugte ihn schon ganz seltsam. Er zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, vor dem er gerade stand. Wie man Alraunen am besten züchtete interessierte ihn zwar herzlich wenig, doch so konnte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit wenigstens etwas von ihm ablenken.

Und dann tauchte sie endlich auf. Sie war alleine. Septimus musste sich zusammenreißen, ihr nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um. Niemand sonst in der Regalreihe.

„Septimus!" Cedrella drückte ihn kurz an sich und flüsterte seinen Namen. Dann zog sie ihn am Ärmel aus der Bibliothek heraus und sie rannten in das erste leere Klassenzimmer, an dem sie vorbeikamen.

Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen hatten, zog Septimus Cedrella an sich.

„Oh Septimus, ich habe dich so vermisst!"

„Ich dich auch, Cedrella. Ich hätte es keinen Tag mehr ausgehalten ohne dich!"

Sie küssten sich, hungrig und leidenschaftlich, als wäre dies ihr erster und gleichsam letzter Kuss. Als sie sich schließlich lösten, hielten sie einander weiterhin fest. Septimus versenkte sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und genoss ihren Duft. Cedrella legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte seinem pochenden Herzen zu.

„Und, erzähl mal, wie waren deine Ferien jetzt? Hattest du Probleme mit deinen Verwandten?", fragte er schließlich.

„Es war in Ordnung", nuschelte sie. „Ich hatte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt, aber ich hatte auch schon wirklich schönere Weihnachtsfeste."

„Na siehst du."

„Und wie wars bei dir? Das hast du mir gar nicht geschrieben..."

„Oh, mein Fest war sehr schön, weil meine ganzen Geschwister zu Besuch waren. Da war das Haus dann ziemlich voll. Ich habe übrigens noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich. Ich wollte es dir persönlich überreichen." Er löste sich von ihr und durchsuchte seinen Umhang. „Es ist wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ich hätte dir gerne etwas anderes geschenkt, aber... ich fürchtete, es würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, würdest du es tragen. Ich... ich dachte, hier könntest du sagen, nun ja, es hätte dir auch von einer Tante geschenkt werden können."

Er zog ein kleines Päckchen aus seinem Umhang hervor und überreichte es ihr mit angespannter Miene. Cedrella riss neugierig das Papier weg. Sie hatte zwar kein Geschenk von ihm erwartet, da sie wusste, dass er nicht so viel Geld hatte, aber sich insgeheim gedacht, dass er es nicht lassen konnte, ihr etwas zu besorgen, obwohl sie ihm zuvor gesagt hatte, er solle ihr nichts schenken.

„Oh, Septimus! Oh... die sind wunderschön! Aber... du solltest mir doch nichts schenken, die waren bestimmt teuer!" Lächelnd nahm sie die kleinen Ohrclips aus Mondstein aus der Schachtel.

Septimus küsste sie auf die Wange, während Cedrella die Clips anlegte.

„Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken wegen dem Preis." Er lief etwas rot an.

Seine Schwester Muriel hatte sie von ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten bekommen. Als Schluss war schmiss sie all seine Sachen weg und Septimus konnte einige Schätze, die viel zu schade zum Wegwerfen waren, nur weil sie Muriel an Ernest erinnerten, noch retten.

Er nahm Cedrella wieder in seinen Arm, lange sah er in ihre Augen.

„Cedrella, ich liebe dich." Dann küsste er sie.

Die Wochen vergingen und schon bald neigte sich der Januar dem Ende zu. Cedrella und Septimus gaben sich größte Mühe, ihre Beziehung weiterhin geheim zu halten. Gerade Cedrella gab Acht, wann und wie sie sich zu ihm schlich, denn auch wenn sie jetzt Ellinor als Verbündete hatte, die ihr das ein oder andere Mal half, verschwand Ruths Misstrauen nicht.

Eines Abends riss ihr Geduldsfaden und sie stellte Cedrella zur Rede.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Cedrella Black, und sag mir die Wahrheit! Was ist mit dir in diesem Jahr los? Und tu ja nicht so, als wäre nichts, denn wir sind verdammt noch mal nicht blöd!"

Cedrella war von diesem Angriff ziemlich überrumpelt. „Wie ähm... was?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Es ist nämlich nicht gerade unauffällig, wie du dich immer alleine irgendwohin wegschleichst. Und wenn du zurückkommst tust du so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Du verheimlichst irgendwas vor uns. Irgendwas. Und es muss ja irgendetwas sein, das dir unangenehm ist, uns zu sagen. Da frage ich mich nun mal, was das ist. Und wenn du es mir jetzt nicht sagst, dann werde ich es herausfinden, das kann ich dir garantieren!"

Cedrella starrte sie nur an. Ruth starrte zurück. Als Cedrella nichts sagte, drehte Ruth sich wortlos um und ging von dannen. 'Und wenn du es mir jetzt nicht sagst, dann werde ich es herausfinden, das kann ich dir garantieren!' Ihre Worte hallten in Cedrellas Kopf nach. Es schien, als würde Ruth ihre Drohung wohl bald in die Tat umsetzen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie Zaubertränke. Es war in den Stunden immer ziemlich schwierig für Septimus und Cedrella, sich zusammen zu reißen und so zu tun, als würden sie sich nicht näher kennen. Da sie nun nicht mehr zusammen an einem Trank arbeiteten wäre es umso auffälliger, würden sie miteinander reden, und so verbrachten sie die Stunden meist schweigend und warfen sich nur verstohlen Blicke zu.

Doch an diesem Morgen erzählte Cedrella ihrem Freund leise flüsternd alles über die Begegnung mit Ruth.

„Ich habe Angst, Septimus. Was ist, wenn sie uns erwischt? Dann erfahren es alle! Dann... dann habe ich kein Zuhause mehr, meine Familie würde mich sofort rausschmeißen!"

„Keine Angst, Cedrella. Sie wird es schon nicht erfahren. Wir müssen nun eben besonders aufpassen. Am besten vergewisserst du dich stets, ob sie dir folgt. Es wird schon alles gut gehen." Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung streifte er ihre Hand. Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun, um sie zu beruhigen und zu trösten.

Er konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass Ruth die Freundschaft zu Cedrella wohl egal war, dass alles, um das sie sich kümmerte die Wahrheit war, ob sie damit ihrer Freundin nun Schaden zufügen würde oder nicht. So jemand war doch keine Freundin. Er wüsste nicht, was er tun würde, würden Lester oder Ramona ihn so bedrängen.

Doch die Beiden waren ohnehin zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie hingen immer noch aneinander wie in den ersten Wochen ihrer Beziehung. Er hatte gedacht, nach ein paar Monaten würde das wieder aufhören, doch es wurde fast noch schlimmer. Er konnte kaum etwas mit einem der Beiden alleine unternehmen. Die einzige Zeit, in der er mit Lester alleine reden konnte, war im Schlafsaal. Doch Lester redete auch ununterbrochen von seiner Schwester und manchmal musste er Lester auch daran erinnern, dass er gar nicht unbedingt alles wissen wollte. Seine Schwester traf er nur alleine an, wenn sie Quidditch-Training hatten. Allerdings saß Lester oft auf der Tribüne und sah ihnen zu, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte. Wenigstens schwärmte Mona ihm nicht andauernd von Lester vor.

Und dennoch konnte er Lester auf der einen Seite verstehen. Am liebsten würde er ihm auch von Cedrella erzählen. Erzählen, wie wunderbar die Zeit mit ihr war, wie sie küsste, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam, wenn sie ihn berührte, was für tolle Gespräche er mit ihr führen konnte, dass sie so ganz anders war, als Lester es von ihr denken würde.

Doch es ging nicht. Er konnte es ihm nicht erzählen. Lester würde es nicht verstehen. Und so wurde er Lesters Lobgesängen über Ramona erst recht überdrüssig.

In den nächsten Wochen passte Cedrella sehr gut auf, wenn sie sich in das Versteck schleichen wollte. Sie ging los, sobald Ruth aus dem Zimmer war, sie drehte sich hinter jeder Ecke um, um zu sehen, ob ihr jemand folgte. Andere Schüler, denen sie auf dem Gang begegnete sahen sie schon komisch an. Doch bisher schien niemand sie zu verfolgen.

Erst gegen Ende Februar hörte sie, als sie schon fast an ihren geheimen Platz waren, Schritte hinter sich. Schnelle, leise trippelnde Schritte. Sie blieb stehen und versteckte sich hinter einer Rüstung, da spähte auch schon Ruth um die Ecke und, als sie den leeren Gang sah, trippelte sie an Cedrella vorbei zur nächsten Ecke.

Cedrella schoss aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Was suchst du denn, Ruth?", rief sie mit bebender Stimme.

Ruth fuhr herum. „Dich", antwortete Ruth ehrlich. „Da du mir ja nicht sagen wolltest, was du machst, muss ich es eben selbst herausfinden!"

„Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass es dich vielleicht überhaupt nicht angeht, was ich mache? Hast du schon einmal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?"

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn du etwas Verbotenes tust. Ich bin schließlich Vertrauensschülerin! Und ich bin mir sicher, deine Familie würde es in dem Fall auch gerne erfahren. Oder belügst du etwa deine Familie?"

„Ich wiederhole mich nochmal: Es geht dich nichts an! Abgesehen davon mache ich nicht Verbotenes. Und selbst wenn, kann es dir egal sein! Es ist schließlich mein Leben, kapiert? Meines, nicht deines, und mit meiner Familie hat das auch überhaupt nichts zu tun! Warum kannst du dich da nicht einfach raushalten? Ich dachte einmal, du wärst meine Freundin, aber anscheinend bist du das nicht, weil dir Freundschaft wohl nichts bedeutet! Alles, was du willst, ist, irgendwelche Verbrechen, die gar nicht begangen wurden, aufzudecken, weil du nämlich besessen bist, dass alle irgendein verbotenes Geheimnis haben und du dann die 'Wahrerin und Retterin der Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit' spielen kannst! Verzieh dich bitte einfach, ich möchte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!" brüllte Cedrella. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte einfach los. Vorbei an dem Versteck, in dem Septimus wahrscheinlich schon auf sie wartete und sich wunderte, wo sie nur blieb. Vorbei an ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, vorbei an der großen Halle, wo die letzten vom Abendessen herauskamen. Irgendwann befand sie sich auf dem Schlossgelände wieder. Es war kalt, es schneite und sie hatte keine Jacke an, doch in dem Moment war ihr das egal. Sie setzte sich irgendwo in den Schnee. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

In diesem Moment hasste sie Ruth, wie sie noch nie jemandem gehasst hatte. Und noch mehr: sie war enttäuscht von ihr als Freundin. Warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern? Warum musste sie sich immer in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischen? Warum konnte sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, lief Cedrella wieder ins Schloss, zu ihrem und Septimus Versteck. Sie hoffte, dass er vielleicht noch dort auf sie warten würde. Ansonsten würde sie ihm einen Brief schreiben und ihm darin erklären, was geschehen war.

Doch sie hatte Glück. Auf dem Weg begegnete ihr niemand und als sie in der Besenkammer, die sie dieses Mal als Versteck gewählt hatten, ankam, saß Septimus auf einer Kiste und las in einem mitgebrachten Buch. Als sie die Tür öffnete blickte er auf. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich im Licht seines Zauberstabs.

„Cedrella!", rief er und sprang auf. „Ich befürchtete schon, du würdest nicht mehr kommen!"

Sie lief in seine Arme. Es fühlte sich so schön an, so beruhigend, so tröstend, dass Cedrella schon wieder die Tränen kamen.

„Aber Liebste, was ist denn los?", fragte Septimus besorgt.

„Ich habe mich eben ganz furchtbar mit Ruth gestritten. Das war es mit unserer Freundschaft." Cedrella schluchzte.

„Was ist passiert?" Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während sie sich an ihn klammerte und unter Tränen von ihrem Streit erzählte.

„Sie ist mir hinterher geschlichen. Ich habe sie zur Rede gestellt. Sie hat mir ganz viele, ganz schlimme Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Und dann habe ich ihr noch mehr, noch schlimmere Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben möchte."

„Cedrella, Liebes, sie hatte auch kein Recht, dir hinterher zu schleichen. Schon gar nicht als Freundin. Meiner Meinung nach bist du, auch wenn es noch wehtut, da die Wunde frisch ist - meiner Meinung nach bist du ohne sie besser dran."

„Im Moment denke ich genauso, da ich so wütend bin. Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich es irgendwann bereuen werde. Und dass es dann zu spät ist."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, Septimus küsste Cedrella auf den Schopf.

„Aber was werden nun die Anderen sagen, wenn Ruth und ich nicht mehr miteinander reden?"

Septimus rückte ein Stück von Cedrella weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Cedrella, mach dir doch nicht immer so viele Gedanken, was andere denken werden. Das bringt doch nichts. Entweder sie werden dich verstehen, oder nicht. Ändern kannst du an der Situation nun sowieso nichts mehr. Sie werden denken, was sie wollen. Und meistens ist es gar nicht so schlimm, wie man es erwartet. Du machst dir nur immer viel zu viele Gedanken darüber."

Dann küsste er sie lange und ausgiebig.

'Endlich hat der Tag auch etwas Gutes', dachte Cedrella, während eine letzte Träne sich über ihre Wange schlich.

Die nächsten Tage wurden unangenehm für Cedrella und Ruth. Die Nachricht über ihren Streit hatte sich schnell verbreitet und so wusste nun das halbe Schloss, dass Cedrella ein Geheimnis hatte, das sie niemandem preisgeben wollte, und dass Ruth Aufrichtigkeit wichtiger war als Freundschaft. Marjory, Delilah und Ellinor beschlossen, sich aus der Sache herauszuhalten und schlugen sich auf keine Seite. Sie versuchten erfolglos, Ruth und Cedrella wieder dazu bewegen, miteinander zu reden, doch keine der Beiden sah ein, warum sie den ersten Schritt machen sollte.

„Marjory, sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich von ihr fern halten, sie möchte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Oh nein, stimmt ja, sie hat mich angeschrien. Und genau das werde ich nun auch tun. Ich werde mich keinesfalls nochmal von ihr anschreien lassen. Dabei war das Ganze ganz allein ihre Schuld! So etwas tut man nun mal nicht."

„Deli, sie ist mir hinterher geschlichen. Sie hat mir deutlich gezeigt, dass ich ihr nicht vertrauen kann. Es ist schade, dass diese Freundschaft so enden musste, doch ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass ich ohne sie besser dran bin. Von mir aus könnt ihr drei euch noch weiter mit ihr abgeben, das ist eure Sache, doch ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber sollte euch eigentlich auch eine Lehre sein. So etwas tut man nun mal nicht."

Wenn sie alle fünf im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, dann saßen Cedrella und Ruth möglichst weit auseinander und sahen sich nicht an. Die anderen Drei versuchten verzweifelt, eine möglichst normale Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten, was sich als recht schwierig gestaltete.

In den Fächern Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in denen Ruth und Cedrella bisher immer nebeneinander gesessen waren, mussten nun Marjory und Delilah mit ihnen die Plätze tauschen.

Charis fing Cedrella noch einmal ab und bat sie, ihr zu erzählen, was los sei.

„Charis, bitte. Kannst nicht wenigstens du mich damit einfach in Ruhe lassen? Es reicht schon, wenn das halbe Schloss wilde Spekulationen anstellt", seufzte Cedrella.

„Aber Cedrella, kannst du dich denn nicht einmal mir, deiner Schwester, anvertrauen?" Sie wirkte fast schon gekränkt.

„Hör zu, irgendwann werde ich es dir erzählen, ja? Du wirst eine der ersten Personen sein, die es erfährt, das verspreche ich dir. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit, verstehst du? Und bitte, Charis, bitte erzähle unseren Eltern kein Wort! Oder Callidora, denn dann könntest du es gleich in den Tagespropheten schreiben..."

Widerwillig ließ Charis ihre ältere Schwester wieder in Ruhe.

Septimus und Cedrella beschlossen, sich fürs erste nicht mehr heimlich zu treffen, bis sich die Wogen glätten würden, da es zu riskant war. Cedrella wurde schließlich auf Schritt und Tritt von neugierigen Schülern verfolgt, die wissen wollten, was es mit dem mysteriösen Geheimnis, das den Streit von Ruth und Cedrella ausgelöst hatte, auf sich hatte („Können die sich nicht um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern?", schimpfte Cedrella täglich). Es fiel ihnen sehr schwer, denn so sahen sie sich nur noch in den gemeinsamen Zaubertränkestunden und dort mussten sie schließlich so tun, als seien sie nicht miteinander befreundet. Sie konnten nicht miteinander reden, sie konnten sich nicht küssen. Sie konnten sich lediglich ab und zu berühren, wenn Einer dem Anderen eine Zutat reichen musste. Doch das war zu wenig, um ihr Verlangen nacheinander zu stillen.

Septimus hatte befürchtet, seine Freunde, die wussten, dass er ein Geheimnis hatte, und die ahnten, dass es etwas mit einem Mädchen zu tun hatte, würden eins und eins zusammen zählen. Doch er wartete vergeblich auf die anklagende Vermutung, er wäre Cedrella Blacks Geheimnis. Sie würden nie vermuten, dass er etwas mit einem Mädchen wie ihr anfangen würde.

„Warum sind die ganzen Leute eigentlich alle so scharf darauf, dieses 'Geheimnis' von der Black zu erfahren? Haben die keine eigenen Probleme?", fragte Mona auf dem Weg zum Abendessen. „Ich meine, da ist doch bestimmt nichts Hochspannendes dahinter, dazu ist sie als Person ja schon viel zu langweilig." Sie lachte laut auf. „Und selbst wenn, mir ist es einfach nur egal, was solche Leute machen."

Septimus schluckte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ja", antwortete Lester. „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Ich meine, in Afrika verhungern Kinder und hier regen sie die Leute über so etwas auf!"

Septimus und Ramona verdrehten hinter Lesters Rücken die Augen. Lester hatte seit ein paar Wochen eine Phase, in der er sich sehr für Kinder in armen Ländern einsetzte, seit er eine sehr bewegende Reportage über dieses Thema in der MerlinsZeit gelesen hatte.

„Achja, du bist mit ihr doch in Zaubertränke, oder?", fragte Lester Septimus. „Hat sie da mal irgendwas Interessantes gesagt?"

„Äh, was? Nein, wir, ähm, reden nicht miteinander."

Merlin sei Dank ließ Lester es dabei beruhen.


	6. Kapitel 5,1

So, meine lieben Leser! Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Eigentlich war ich schon ziemlich lange ziemlich weit mit dem Kapitel - und dann hat mein Studium angefangen... Es gibt diesmal eine Besonderheit: das Kapitel ist sehr kurz - dafür zweigeteilt ;) Ich will euch nämlich ein wenig zappeln lassen^^ Aber keine Angst, der zweite Teil des Kapitels ist bereits fertig und ich werde ihn in ein oder zwei Wochen hochladen - je mehr Kommis ich bekomme, desto früher! ;)

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! =)

Nach ein paar Wochen legte sich die Aufregung wieder und das Geschehnis war fast vergessen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Cedrella und Ruth wirklich zerbrochen war und es nicht so aussah, als würden die Beiden jemals wieder miteinander sprechen.

Cedrella und Septimus trafen sich nun wieder regelmäßig, auch wenn sich beide auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten mussten und Septimus zusätzlich jeden zweiten Abend Quidditchtraining für das letzte Spiel der Saison hatte.

Doch Septimus hatte das ewige Versteckspiel so langsam aber sicher satt. Er wollte sich nicht verstecken, er wollte auch seine Liebe zu Cedrella nicht mehr verstecken. Natürlich wusste er, warum sie das tat, was für sie auf dem Spiel stand. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass er erwarten würde, dass seine Freunde und Verwandten Luftsprünge machen würden, wenn sie von Cedrella und ihm erfahren würden. Doch das hier, das war doch auch keine dauerhafte Lösung! In ein paar Monaten würden sie die Schule verlassen – und dann?

Er hatte diese Gedanken schon seit einigen Wochen, doch er hatte es noch nie laut ausgesprochen. Er wusste, wie Cedrella reagieren würde. Er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen, er hatte Angst, er würde vielleicht sogar einen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

Doch in ihm staute sich ein Gefühl der Unruhe auf. Er hatte keine andere Wahl – er musste mit ihr reden.

„Was genau hast du eigentlich nach dem Schulabschluss vor, Liebling?", fragte er sie bald darauf, als sie auf dem Schulgelände in einer kleinen Waldlichtung auf einem Baumstumpf saßen. Die Sonne schien und da es nun Frühling war, hatten sie keine Lust mehr darauf, sich in irgendwelchen Besenkammern oder leeren Klassenzimmern zu verschanzen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht so genau." Sie seufzte auf. Sie wusste ganz genau, worauf er hinauswollte, wo das nun hinführen würde. „Hör mal, müssen wir uns wirklich jetzt darüber Gedanken machen? Wir haben doch noch drei Monate, bis das Schuljahr vorbei ist. Können wir diese Zeit nicht einfach so genießen?"

„Nein, das können wir nicht! Eben, es sind nur noch drei Monate! Wenn wir nicht jetzt darüber reden, und das ganze Thema nur vor uns her schieben, dann stehen wir in drei Monaten da und wissen immer noch nicht, was wir tun sollen!" Er sah ihr in die Augen, ihre sturmgrauen Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Cedrella."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Septimus, aber..." Unvollendet blieb ihr Satz in der Luft stehen. Sekunden verstrichen und sie blickten sich weiter stumm an.

Dann stand Septimus auf und ging davon.

Cedrella sah ihm hinterher. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht zurückrufen. Natürlich hatte er Recht, natürlich mussten sie sich entscheiden und natürlich rückte dieser Zeitpunkt immer näher. Doch sie wollte sich nicht entscheiden. Sie liebte ihn sehr, aber sie liebte auch ihre Familie. Auch wenn sie an Weihnachten gesehen hatte, dass diese mit ihren Ansichten vielleicht falsch lag, es war ihre Familie und sie liebte sie. Und wenn er sie nun zu einer Entscheidung zwingen würde – sie wüsste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Und sie konnte niemanden um Rat fragen. Sie konnte sich niemandem anvertrauen. Niemand wusste um ihre vertrackte Lage, außer Septimus, doch mit ihm konnte sie auch nicht reden. Nicht darüber. Nicht, wenn sie wusste, dass er sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für sie entscheiden würde. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm reden, wenn sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte.

Missmutig stapfte Septimus zurück zum Schloss. Er wusste, er hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen. Nun waren sie im Streit auseinander gegangen. Er wusste auch, dass er nicht einfach so hätte gehen sollen. Doch er hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten. Diese Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte – unerträglich.

Er würde es nicht noch einmal ansprechen. Und dennoch wurde das Problem nicht kleiner davon. Es würde immer im Raum stehen, wenn sie sich nun treffen würden.

Doch würde er es erneut ansprechen, dann würde das nicht anders ablaufen als eben.

Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Er liebte sie doch. Und sie ihn doch auch! Was war daran denn nur so kompliziert?

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, ließ er sich in einen Sessel neben Lester, der über einem Aufsatz brütete, fallen.

„Hey, Sev!"

„Hey, Les."

„Na, alles klar bei dir?"

„Nein", antwortete Septimus frustriert.

Besorgt sah Lester auf und legte seinen Aufsatz beiseite.

„Kann ich dir helfen? Magst du es mir erzählen?"

„Ich kann nicht, Les, tut mir Leid. Spätestens wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen erzähle ich es dir, versprochen. Aber gönne mir noch die paar Monate, in denen du noch mit mir redest."

„Sev, was redest du da? Warum sollte ich nicht mehr mit dir reden? Nichts kann mich so tief schocken, glaub mir. Außer vielleicht, deine kleine Freundin ist eine Trollfrau. Es ist doch keine Trollfrau, oder, Sev?"

„Nein, das nicht, du Spinner!", lachte Septimus.

Er fand Lesters Zuspruch zwar sehr beruhigend, doch er zweifelte noch ein wenig daran. Würde er im Ernstfall wirklich zu ihm halten? Auch wenn er wüsste, dass es sich um Cedrella Black handelte? Das Mädchen, über das er neulich noch so hergezogen hatte?

Septimus sollte mit seiner Vorahnung Recht behalten. Wenn Cedrella und er sich die nächsten Wochen trafen, war es nicht wie sonst. Natürlich war es schön, bei ihr zu sein, sie zu spüren, sich mit ihr unterhalten zu können. Doch der ungeklärte Streit stand weiter zwischen ihnen. Keiner wagte es auch nur in die Nähe dieses heiklen Sujets zu kommen. Alles wirkte ein wenig gezwungen.

Doch die abschließenden UTZ-Prüfungen rückten immer näher und so hatten beide ohnehin nicht die Zeit, sich öfter als einmal in der Woche zu treffen.

Mitte Mai traf Septimus schließlich eine Entscheidung. So ging es nun mal nicht weiter. Er hatte sich entschieden. Und er wollte eine Entscheidung von ihr.

Er war aufgeregt, als er den Brief der Eule ans Bein band.

_Liebste, _

_komm bitte am Freitag, den 24. Mai um vier Uhr nachmittags in die kleine Lichtung, die wir neulich entdeckt haben. _

_Septimus_

Er war aufgeregt, als um 15 Uhr schließlich der Unterricht endete.

Er war aufgeregt, als er um kurz nach drei Uhr schließlich seinen besten Umhang anzog und sich die Haare kämmte.

Er war aufgeregt, als er den Ring seiner Großmutter polierte und ihn in eine kleine Schachtel steckte.

Er war aufgeregt, als er fünf Minuten später aus dem Portaitloch stieg und – natürlich viel zu früh – an der kleinen Waldlichtung ankam.

Dort setzte er sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr auf einen Baumstumpf und wartete. Der Wald beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Er wusste, dass er ziemlich voreilig handelte. Dass sie von seinem Antrag wahrscheinlich ziemlich überrumpelt werden würde. Doch wenn sie noch länger warten würden – im Endeffekt würde das nichts bringen. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Wenn sie nun warten würden und sie würde ihn erst in ein paar Wochen verlassen, aber diese Wochen wären immer noch so angespannt gewesen wie die letzten gewesen waren – dann hätte er davon ja auch nicht wirklich etwas gehabt.

Dann doch lieber gleich, oder?

Doch vielleicht würde sie sich ja auch endlich für ihn entscheiden – zumindest hoffte er das – und dann konnten sie den blöden Streit vergessen und alles würde so werden wie davor, nur noch besser.

Sie musste sich einfach für ihn entscheiden. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, wenn sie seinen Antrag ablehnen würde. Er liebte sie und die letzten Monate waren die schönsten seines Lebens gewesen. Wenn sie sich nur nicht immer hätten verstecken müssen. Er liebte sie und er wollte sie heiraten.

In diesem Moment war es ihm ganz gleich, was seine Freunde davon halten würden.

Um kurz vor drei Uhr tauchte sie schließlich auf. Sie trug ein hübsches Sommerkleid – es hatte bereits sommerliche Temperaturen – und sah einfach wunderschön aus. Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn. Septimus wollte die Zeit anhalten. Auf einmal war die Angst wieder da, er war wieder aufgeregt, wollte es am liebsten sein lassen.

Doch er war ein Gryffindor, er würde es nun auch durchziehen.

Er nahm ihre Hände. Seine waren ein wenig schwitzig.

„Cedrella, ich liebe dich. Bald werden wir die Schule verlassen und dann werden sich unsere Wege trennen. Doch das möchte ich nicht, denn ich liebe dich. Ich möchte mit dir mein Leben verbringen."

Er ging auf die Knie. Er streckte ihr das offene Kästchen mit dem Ring entgegen.

„Cedrella Ursula Black, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Sie zitterte. Ihr Herz klopfte unruhig, viel zu schnell. Betreten sah sie zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„S...S...Septimus! Das... nun, das kommt ein wenig überraschend für mich... ich... ich... „

Er stand wieder auf, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, sie war gezwungen, in seine Augen zu blicken. Seine wunderschönen, meerblauen Augen.

„Du musst dich entscheiden", sagte er. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht. Ich weiß, es ist die schwierigste Entscheidung deines Lebens und vielleicht wirst du eines Tages deine Entscheidung, für was auch immer du dich entscheidest, bereuen. Denn die Entscheidung wird endgültig sein. Aber es geht nicht anders. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich hasse diese Geheimniskrämerei. Das weißt du. Für mich ist es auch nicht leicht gewesen, ich hatte dieselbe Entscheidung zu treffen, es ist auch mir nicht leicht gefallen. Aber ich habe mich entschieden." Er kniete sich erneut hin. „Und deswegen frage ich dich jetzt noch einmal, Cedrella Ursula Black, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Er kniete vor ihr. Wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte. Sie dachte an ihre Familie. Es gab nur eine Entscheidung.


	7. Kapitel 5,2

So, ihr Lieben! Also so wirklich viele Reviews waren das ja nicht, 2 von 13 Visitors, das müssen wir aber nochmal üben... ;) Aber wie versprochen gibt es jetzt den zweiten Teil des Kapitels - und natürlich Cedrellas Antwort! Ich bin schon so gespannt auf eure Reaktionen, wär toll, wenn ihr mir die mitteilt! =)

Und nun: viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sie schluckte. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ich liebe dich, das weißt du. Und ich werde dich immer lieben, mein ganzes Leben lang. Und ich würde dich gerne heiraten. Aber... das ist meine Familie! Ich kann ihnen nicht den Rücken kehren, sie würden mich auch nie wieder aufnehmen. Und ich liebe meine Familie, so viele Fehler sie auch hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Bruch verkraften könnte. Es... oh Septimus, es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit der Entscheidung gegen meine Familie gut leben könnte."

„Cedrella, ich habe mich auch für dich entschieden, das war auch nicht leicht für mich! Aber meine Liebe zu dir ist so stark, dass ich _diesen_ Bruch nicht verkraften könnte. Aber gut, wenn das wirklich deine Entscheidung ist, dann... ja, dann... wars das jetzt wohl."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen ab. Auch in seinen Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn weinen sah. Rasch stieg er den Weg hoch, den er so hoffnungsvoll heruntergegangen war. Hinter ihm hörte er sie seinen Namen rufen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte zurück zu ihr laufen; doch ein anderer, im Moment viel dominierender Teil wollte nur weg, weg von diesem Ort, an dem er so viele glückliche Stunden mit ihr verbracht hatte, weg von ihr, die er so sehr liebte und die ihn so verletzt hatte.

Natürlich war es ein mutiges Unterfangen gewesen, ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Doch er hatte eine Antwort, eine Entscheidung gewollt, gebraucht. Tja, nun hatte er sie. Wie wunderbar.

Er fing an zu rennen, wollte schnell weg, an einen Ort, an dem er allein sein konnte, an dem ihn lange niemand finden würde.

Verzweifelt blickte Cedrella auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war. Die Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen und sie scherte sich nicht darum, sie wegzuwischen. Sie wollte nicht Schluss machen. Weder mit ihm, den sie so liebte, noch mit ihrer Familie. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen. Bald war das Jahr aus, sie würden die Schule für immer verlassen. Dann konnten sie sich nicht mehr heimlich irgendwo treffen, ohne dass es jemand auffallen würde. Natürlich musste diese Entscheidung getroffen werden, aber sie war noch nicht bereit dazu. Sie hatte ihn nicht so zurückweisen wollen, sie hätte gern noch weiter hier mit ihm geredet, gesucht, ob es denn keine andere Lösung gebe. Gleich zu heiraten, ohne elterliche Erlaubnis. War das nicht verständlich, dass ihr das eben ein wenig zu viel wurde?

Doch jetzt war er weg. Und sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er nun für immer weg war. Sie fühlte sich leer. Einsam. Verlassen.

Aufheulend ließ sie sich auf die weiche Erde fallen und so blieb sie einige Zeit liegen. Irgendwann waren ihre Tränen versiegt, irgendwann hatte sie keine Kraft mehr zu schluchzen und sie richtete sie auf und machte sich langsam auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Was sollte sie den Anderen sagen, wenn sie sie so sahen? Welchen Grund könnte es geben, dass sie so aufgelöst war; denn zweifellos konnte man, musste man es ihr ansehen. Angeblich hatte sie ja gar kein Liebesleben. Und sie konnte ja auch nicht einfach einen Todesfall vortäuschen.

Ein wenig wunderte sie sich, dass sie sich um so etwas Gedanken machte. War nicht eben ihr Herz zerbrochen? Und schon machte sie sich wieder Gedanken, was Andere von ihr dachten und was für Lügen sie ihnen auftischen könnte, damit sie nichts Schlechtes oder Komisches oder Unanständiges von ihr denken könnten.

Hatte Septimus nicht genau das gemeint, als er sagte, sie gebe viel zu viel auf die Meinung anderer Leute, Leute, die sie nicht wirklich kannte, Leute, die nicht wichtig waren, Leute die sie gar nicht unbedingt mochte?

Unfreiwillig musste sie ein wenig lachen. Wie Recht er doch hatte fiel ihr erst jetzt auf.

Der Gedanke an ihn tat weh.

Septimus verzog sich für eine Weile in die leere Quidditch-Umkleidekabine. Niemand sollte ihn weinen sehen – er war doch schließlich ein Mann – doch es musste einfach raus.

Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Hatte das Streitgespräch von vor ein paar Wochen ihm nicht gezeigt, dass Cedrella noch nicht bereit gewesen war, darüber zu entscheiden? Hätte es ihm nicht klar sein müssen, dass sie nicht annehmen würde? Dass sie sich nicht gegen ihre Familie entscheiden würde? Er hätte es wissen müssen!

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag in einer Umkleidekabine sitzen und heulen. Immerhin hatte er gewusst, dass genau das passieren konnte. In ein paar Wochen wären seine Abschlussprüfungen, er musste lernen – denn da würde schließlich niemand darauf Rücksicht nehmen, ob er ein gebrochenes Herz hatte oder nicht.

Er wischte sich die letzte Träne von der Wange, richtete sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sah er Ramona und Lester, die Glücklichen, in einem Sesseln vor dem Kamin kuscheln. Ohne ein Worte rauschte Septimus in seinen Schlafsaal. So etwas musste er sich nun wirklich nicht antun. An Lernen war jetzt erst recht nicht zu denken. Er richtete sich notdürftig und legte sich ins Bett. Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen und dabei war die Tatsache, dass es erst Zeit zum Abendessen war, das geringste Problem. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, an sie zu denken. Es tat so weh. Zu wissen, dass er sie nie wieder in seinen Armen halten würde. Dass er nie wieder ihren Duft einatmen würde. Nie wieder in diese intensiven Augen blicken würde. Diese Lippen küssen würde.

Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem Körper und er verkrampfte sich.

„Sev."

Lester hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt.

„Sev, was ist denn los?"

Septimus antwortete nicht.

„Es geht um dieses Mädchen, nicht wahr?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Weißt du, am Anfang, da schien sie dich noch richtig glücklich zu machen. Du warst wie ausgewechselt und glaub nicht, dass Mona und ich das nicht mitbekommen hätten. Aber zur Zeit habt ihr einige Probleme, nicht wahr? Ich würde dir gerne helfen, Sev, aber ich weiß nicht wie, wenn du mir nicht erzählst was los ist."

Septimus rührte sich nicht.

„Ich hab dir was vom Abendessen mitgebracht. Ich stells dir hier auf dein Nachtkästchen. Wenn du mit mir reden willst – ich bin immer für dich da ja? Du weißt, wo du mich findest."

Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür.

Septimus drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, Les", sagte er mit krächziger Stimme und Lester hielt inne, „kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, ein Mädchen zu lieben und zu wissen, dass keiner deiner Familie, keiner deiner Freunde dich verstehen würde? Zu wissen, dass sie dich verstoßen würden, würdest du ihnen von ihr erzählen? Zu wissen, dass es ihr mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden ganz genauso geht?"

Lester setzte sich auf sein Bett, das direkt neben Septimus' stand.

„Und sie dennoch so zu lieben, dass dir das alles egal wäre? Dass du alles, alles was du hast für sie aufgeben würdest?", fuhr Septimus fort.

„Nun ja, nicht wirklich, denn mit Mona habe ich diese Problem nicht. Ich könnte zwar versuchen, mich in diese Situation hinein zu fühlen, aber es wäre doch lediglich eine Vorstellung und in unserer Vorstellung sind wir alle viel mutiger als in der jeweiligen Situation.", antwortete Lester. „Aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du wirklich in dieser Situation bist. Sev, ich würde dich doch nicht verstoßen, das hatten wir schon einmal!"

„Das sagst du jetzt, Les, das sagst du jetzt." Septimus seufzte. „Bald ist das Schuljahr aus. Ich wollte eine Entscheidung von ihr – ich oder ihre Familie. Ich wollte sie heiraten."

„Und sie hat abgelehnt?", flüsterte Lester entsetzt.

„Ja. Nein. Sie, sie hat weder ja, noch nein gesagt. Sie hat gesagt, sie kann den Bruch zu ihrer Familie nicht verkraften. Und ihre Familie würde sie definitiv verstoßen, würde sie mich heiraten. Lester, verstehst du denn nicht, dass unsere Liebe tabu ist? Das gehört sich einfach nicht!"

„Sev, wer ist sie denn? Du willst mir nicht einmal den Namen des Mädchens verraten, das du heiraten wolltest? Für das du unsere Freundschaft aufgeben würdest?"

„Doch. Jetzt ist es ja sowieso egal, was?"

Cedrella durchschritt mit gesenktem Kopf den Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand durfte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Auch sie wollte nichts weiter, als sich in ihr Bett legen und sich dort solange sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie alleine wäre, da die Anderen beim Abendessen waren, noch ein wenig in ihrem Elend suhlen – bevor sie wieder alles hinunter schlucken musste und so tun musste, als sei alles ganz normal. Als ginge es ihr gut. Als wäre nicht eben ihr Herz zerbrochen. Als hätte sie nicht eben das Herz des Menschen, den sie so sehr liebte, gebrochen. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Ced?"

Cedrella hielt erschrocken inne. War sie etwa gar nicht alleine?

„Ced, was ist denn los?"

Cedrella rappelte sich auf und wischte sich hastig die Tränen weg.

„Gar nichts, nichts ist los! Was sollte schon los sein?", sagte sie, ein wenig zu hysterisch.

Ellinor stand auf und ging zu Cedrellas Bett hinüber.

„Ced, du musst mich nicht anlügen, ich bin deine Freundin. Und ich sehe doch, dass es dir schlecht geht."

„Warum bist du nicht beim Abendessen?"

„Mir ist ein wenig übel. Das geht bestimmt bald wieder weg, aber mir war jetzt einfach nicht nach Essen."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

„Ced, so geht das doch nicht weiter. Bitte, kannst du mir nicht einfach erzählen, was los ist, ohne Details zu verraten? Du musst mir seinen Namen ja nicht nennen."

Cedrella blickte ihre Freundin erstaunt an.

Ellinor schnaubte. „Oh bitte, was sollte dich denn sonst so aus der Fassung bringen?"

Ertappt sah Cedrella auf ihr Bettdecke und fing an zu erzählen. „Er ist die letzten Wochen immer ungeduldiger geworden. Die ganze Zeit redete er davon, was wir nach der Schule machen würden. Er wollte eine Entscheidung von mir. Er oder meine Familie. Denn beides, das geht einfach nicht. Ich habe mich in einen Jungen verliebt, mit dem meine Eltern niemals einverstanden wären. Aber es ist nun mal meine Familie! Ich wollte mich noch nicht entscheiden. Ich wollte noch die paar Wochen genießen, die wir bis zum Schulende haben. Wir haben uns gestritten und von da an war es seltsam, weil keiner von uns das Thema auch nur irgendwie anschneiden wollte. Es war so gezwungen, was es vorher nie war. Wir konnten immer über alles reden. Offen, frei, ungezwungen. Und das hat ihm offenbar noch mehr zugesetzt, er wollte unbedingt meine Entscheidung. Und dann hat er mir vorhin einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

Ellinor sog scharf die Luft ein. „Und du hast abgelehnt."

„Ja. Nein. Ja. Also, ich habe gesagt, dass ich mich nicht von meiner Familie trennen kann. Und dann ist er gegangen. Und... und es tut so weh!" Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Ellinor reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

„Oh Cedrella, das hört sich wirklich schlimm an. Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken. Aber du musst dir jetzt wirklich gut überlegen, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war."

„Du meinst, ich hätte mich für ihn entscheiden sollen?"

„Ich sage nicht, was du hättest machen sollen. Aber überlege dir gut, ob du deine Entscheidung in ein paar Jahren nicht bereuen wirst. Vielleicht wenn du seine Hochzeitsanzeige in der Zeitung liest. Oder sogar an deiner eigenen Hochzeit, wenn du einen Mann heiratest, den du nicht liebst, aber den deine Eltern toll finden."

„Elli, du hast so recht! Aber... meine Familie... ich werde mich nie wieder bei ihnen blicken lassen können!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du machen solltest, was am Besten für dich ist. Ich weiß nur, wenn Roderick kein Reinblüter wäre, wenn meine Eltern nicht mit ihm einverstanden wären, ich glaube, ich würde mich für ihn entscheiden, weil er mich glücklich macht."

Cedrella schwieg. Septimus machte sie glücklich, sehr sogar. Sie hatte sich noch bei keinem anderen Menschen so wohl gefühlt wie bei ihm.

„Dann läuft es also gut, bei Roderick und dir?" Sie war eine miese Freundin. Die letzten Monate hatte sie sich kaum für ihre Freundinnen interessiert, war nur mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen. Sie war eine wirklich miese Freundin.

„Ja, es ist wunderbar. Er ist so toll! Und er bringt mich zum Lachen, weißt du? Wenn er mich fragen würde, ich müsste nicht einen Moment überlegen."

Cedrellas Magen knurrte.

„Was meinst du, Ced, sollen wir uns später noch in die Küchen schleichen? Roderick hat mir verraten, wie man dort hinkommt!"

„Aber ich dachte, dir ist schlecht?"

„Ach, eine kleine Kürbispastete wird mir schon nicht schaden!", lachte Ellinor.


	8. Kapitel 6

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Ellinor ging es Cedrella etwas besser. Es hatte gut getan, mit jemandem reden zu können, sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können. Zwar hatte sie auch Ellinor nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt, doch sie hatte sie in ihrem Gefühl, das sie tief in sich vergraben hatte, bestärkt. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie getrauert, ihre Entscheidung insgeheim bedauert. Natürlich, sie liebte ihre Familie. Aber ihre Familie hatte Fehler, hatte falsche Ansichten. Hätten sie sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht ohnehin etwas entfremdet? Und dann stünde sie da, ohne Septimus, den Mann, den sie liebte, dafür mit einem, der die Ansichten ihrer Eltern teilte, könnte ihre eigene Meinung nicht kundtun. Nein, das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Sie hatte sich entschieden und es war die falsche Entscheidung gewesen. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Gleich morgen in der Früh würde sie zu ihm gehen, ihn um Entschuldigung bitten und seinen Antrag annehmen. Sobald sie diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, wurde sie von einer unbändigen Vorfreude erfasst. Keinen Gedanken verschwendete sie mehr daran, dass ihre Eltern und Schwestern nicht zu der Hochzeit kommen würden, von der sie gerade träumte. Nur ganz kurz, bevor sie die Augen schloss, spürte sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Magen, bei dem Gedanken, alleine zum Altar schreiten zu müssen. Keine Großeltern für ihre Kinder zu haben. Nicht auf die Hochzeit ihrer kleinen Schwester eingeladen zu werden. Keine Nichten und Neffen kennenzulernen. Doch das war alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den sie an diesem Nachmittag gespürt hatte. Mit diesem Schmerz würde sie zurecht kommen. Den anderen, den wollte sie nicht eine Sekunde länger spüren.

"Azira! Azira, wo steckst du, meine Liebe? Komm her, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich!" Bibbernd stand Cedrella in ihrem Nachthemd auf dem kalten Fußboden in der Eulerei und rief ihre Eule zu sich. Endlich kam diese angeflattert, setzte sich auf ihren Arm und ließ sich Cedrellas Brief in den Schnabel stecken. "Hör zu, Azira, du fliegst jetzt zu Septimus, ja? Weck ihn, er muss meinen Brief sofort lesen!" Ihre Eule pickte sie zärtlich in den Finger und flog davon. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass das Fenster im Jungenschlafsaal geöffnet war. Cedrella machte sich nun auf den Weg in das Zimmer, in dem sie auf Septimus warten wollte. Sie schlich sich die Treppe zur Eulerei hinunter und der Schreck fuhr ihr durch die Glieder, als sie den Hausmeister Burns unten vorbeigehen hörte. Doch der alte Mann war schwerhörig und konnte kaum noch sehen, sodass er, leise vor sich hin summend, nichts von Cedrellas Nachtaktivität mitbekam. Schließlich kam sie unbemerkt in dem leeren Klassenzimmer an, setzte sich auf einen der an die Wand geschobenen Tische und zauberte sich eine Decke herbei. Und wartete. Wartete.

Septimus hatte sich schließlich fast in den Schlaf geweint. Er hätte es, wenn er alleine gewesen wäre. Doch mit vier anderen Jungen im selben Zimmer riss er sich zusammen, biss auf ein Kissen und versuchte vergeblich, den Schmerz zu vergessen. Er konnte nun verstehen, warum viele Leute zur Flasche griffen. Er wünschte auch, seinen Schmerz ertränken zu können. So blau zu sein, dass man alles vergessen würde, dass er nicht mehr an ihr wunderschönes Gesicht denken müsste, das er nie wieder von Nahem sehen würde. Doch Septimus hatte keinen Alkohol, er konnte sein Leiden nicht aufschieben. Er musste sich da nun durchbeißen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Irgendwann – nach nur einigen Minuten Schlaf, wie es ihm schien – wurde er wieder geweckt. Eine Eule saß auf seiner Schulter und scharrte mit ihrer Kralle auf ihm herum. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Es war Cedrellas Eule, die durch ein geöffnetes Fenster hereingeflogen war und ihm einen Brief entgegenstreckte. Er entnahm ihr den Brief – Azira flog sofort wieder hinaus – und öffnete ihn mit klopfendem Herzen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Septimus die Tür. War es das richtige Zimmer? Bereits auf dem Weg war er schon beinahe mit dem alten Burns zusammengestoßen, noch so eine Situation konnte er nicht brauchen. Und dann sah er sie. Die Arme auf den Knien, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, die Augen fest geschlossen. Schlief sie? Wie lange saß sie nun schon hier drinnen? Rasch lief er auf sie zu.

„Cedrella", flüsterte er.

Sie fuhr hoch. „Septimus!" Sie strahlte. Dann, sich der Situation erinnernd, verschwand ihr Lächeln wieder. „Es tut mir Leid, Septimus. Wegen heute Nachmittag. Ich war einfach so überrumpelt. Ich hatte nun Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Es hat so wehgetan. Ich liebe meine Familie und es wird mir sehr wehtun, ihnen den Rücken zu kehren. Aber ich möchte nicht mehr von dir getrennt sein. Ich liebe dich. Und ja, ich möchte dich heiraten. Verzeihst du mir?" Sie blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Tränen waren in seine Augen getreten, doch diesmal lächelte er. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er nahm sie einfach in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Es tat so gut, wieder bei ihr zu sein, sie zu spüren, ihren Atem an seinem Hals zu fühlen, sie zu riechen.

Am nächsten Tag setzte Cedrella sich gleich nach dem Aufstehen an einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb einen Brief an ihre Eltern. Es war nicht leicht und sie brauchte sehr lange, denn sie überlegte bei jedem Wort, was sie genau schreiben sollte.

_An meine sehr verehrten Eltern Arcturus und Lysandra Black_

__Hogwarts, 16. Juni 1935__

_Vater, Mutter,  
><em>

_ich werde heiraten. Es tut mir Leid, dass mein Verlobter nicht bei Euch um meine Hand angehalten hat, aber dies hat seine Gründe. Ich möchte Euch sagen, dass ich sehr glücklich mit ihm bin und wir uns sehr lieben. Leider befürchte ich, dass Ihr mit unserer Liaison nicht einverstanden sein werdet. Ich werde es trotzdem tun, denn ein Leben ohne ihn ist für mich nun ein Leben ohne Sinn und Freude. Mein Verlobter ist Septimus Weasley. _

_Ihr werdet nun schlucken, hattet Ihr eine andere Partie für mich erwählt, doch dies ist meine Entscheidung. _

_Bitte, liebe Eltern, ich liebe Euch weiterhin, ich ehre Euch dennoch und ich möchte weder, dass Ihr böse seid, noch, dass der Kontakt zu Euch bricht. Bitte versucht, mich zu verstehen, die Vorurteile – und es sind nichts als das – zu überdenken, über sie hinweg zu sehen. Wenn Ihr ihn kennenlernen würdet, würdet Ihr mich verstehen. Ich bitte Euch inständig, es wenigstens einmal zu versuchen. Ich liebe Euch, aber ich liebe auch ihn. Und mit ihm möchte ich mein Leben verbringen. _

_Eure Euch liebende und verehrende Tochter Cedrella_

Doch bevor sie den Brief abschickte musste sie noch mit jemandem anderen reden.

„Charis!" Cedrella schlang hastig den letzten Bissen ihres Brotes herunter, um ihre Schwester, die sich gerade auf den Weg aus der großen Halle gemacht hatte, noch zu erwischen. „Charis! Können wir einen Moment reden?"

Charis blieb stehen und sah ihre Schwester an. „Natürlich, worüber?"

„Können wir an einem etwas ruhigeren Ort besprechen? Nur wir zwei?"

Charis hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Oho! Ich werde doch nicht etwa in dein kleines Geheimnis eingeweiht?"

Cedrella stand auf und hakte sich bei ihr ein. „Kann sein. Und jetzt komm!"

Es tat jetzt schon weh zu wissen, dass sie sich nie wieder so locker und frei miteinander verhalten und unterhalten würden wie in diesem Moment. Doch sie hatte sich nun entschieden, endgültig. Später würde sie sich mit Septimus treffen und er würde ihr endlich den Ring überstreifen. Und dann würden sie es öffentlich machen.

Die beiden Mädchen liefen auf das Hogwartsgelände hinaus, denn es war ein ungewöhnlich warmer Juni bisher gewesen. Am Ufer des Sees setzten sie sich auf zwei große Steine.

„Charis, ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Dich und Callidora und unsere Eltern. Egal, was auch immer passiert, ich werde euch immer lieben. Und bitte, was ich dir nun auch erzähle, urteile nicht, zumindest nicht gleich, sondern warte, bis ich geendet habe. Charis, ich... ich bin verlobt. Seit gestern."

Charis bekam große Augen. „Mit wem? Wissen Mu-"

„Nein, unsere Eltern wissen noch nichts. Ich werde ihnen aber sobald wir hier fertig sind diesen Brief schicken. Ich hoffe, sie verzeihen mir. Nun, mit wem... bitte hör mich erst an, Charis! Es ist Septimus Weasley."

Wie erwartet reagierte ihre Schwester alles andere als erfreut: „Septimus WEASLEY?" Entsetzt sprang Charis auf.

„Charis, ich liebe ihn! Er macht mich glücklich, so glücklich wie kein anderer Mensch, dem ich bisher begegnet bin!"

„Aber ich dachte, du hättest dich Irvin angenähert?"

„Nein, das war einmal. Das war bevor ich Septimus kennengelernt habe. Wirklich, Charis, er ist der wundervollste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und deswegen möchte ich mit ihm mein Leben verbringen. Möchtest du dir nicht wenigstens anhören, wie das alles gelaufen ist?"

Charis zögerte, setzte sich jedoch wieder hin. Und Cedrella erzählte ihr alles, wie er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, wie sie sich heimlich getroffen hatten, wie sie seinen Antrag erst abgelehnt hatte und schließlich doch angenommen hatte.

Doch sie sah nicht überzeugt aus. Ganz und gar skeptisch blickte Charis ihre ältere Schwester an und schüttelte meist nur den Kopf.

„Ced, wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du das unseren Eltern nur antun? Vater wird einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er das hört. Du bist meine Schwester und ja, ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich kann dich nun nicht mehr ernst nehmen. Ich kann dich eigentlich nur noch verachten. Von allen Personen, die du dir hättest aussuchen können, musste es ausgerechnet ein Weasley sein. Ich bin schockiert, Cedrella, schockiert und entsetzt. Ich kann das gar nicht glauben. Meine ältere Schwester, du warst einmal mein Vorbild! Du weißt wohl, was das für Konsequenzen haben wird?"

Cedrella flossen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Sie hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, ja, aber diese Worte nun von ihrer geliebten kleinen Schwester zu hören tat unbeschreiblich weh.

„Warum, Cedrella, warum? Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, aber... wir werden uns wenn du dieses Schloss verlässt wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen. Was auch immer in diesem Brief steht, ich kenne schon die Antwort unserer Eltern."

„Aber Charis, wenn du möchtest können wir uns auch weiter sehen, auch wenn ich vom Rest der Familie verstoßen werde! Siehst du denn nicht, dass das alles Quatsch ist, das mit den Reinblütern und dem ganzen Hass zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin? Schließlich waren die Gründer auch einmal befreundet, bevor sie sich zerstritten haben! Und weswegen? Auch nur, weil Slytherin mit diesem ganzen Reinblutwahnsinn angefangen hat! Das ist doch alles so falsch!"

„Aha, eine Gehirnwäsche hat der Gute dir also auch noch verpasst. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst Cedrella, aber sei dir der Konsequenzen bewusst. Schönen Tag noch."

„Charis! Charis!"

Vergeblich rief Cedrella ihrer Schwester hinterher.

„Und wie ich mir der Konsequenzen bewusst bin..."

Cedrella musste keine zwei Tage warten, bis sie die Antwort ihrer Eltern erhielt. Sie steckte den Brief, ohne ihn zu öffnen in ihre Tasche. Sie würde ihn gemeinsam mit Septimus öffnen – da sie keine erfreuliche Antwort erwartete, wollte sie seinen Beistand. Charis hatte seit ihrem Gespräch kein Wort mehr mit ihr geredet, sie nicht einmal angesehen. Allein das tat Cedrella schon unerträglich weh. Doch sie hatte sich nun entschieden und heute, nachdem sie sich mit Septimus getroffen hatte, sollten es alle schließlich erfahren. Sie hatte Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Freunde, doch sie freute sich auch schon darauf, dass endlich die Geheimniskrämerei ein Ende haben würde. Es hatte sie die letzten Monate sehr belastet, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie Septimus, doch es würde auch sie zutiefst erleichtern.

Zum letzten Mal stieg Cedrella also den Weg zu der kleinen Waldlichtung hinunter. Zum letzten Mal müssten sie sich verstecken. Als sie ankam, wartete Septimus bereits auf sie. Sie küssten sich zur Begrüßung. Septimus hielt sie ganz fest, er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Hast du die Antwort deiner Eltern bekommen?"

Sie schluckte. Sie nickte. „Ich hab ihn hier", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Nervös holte sie den Brief aus ihrer Tasche. Sie öffnete ihn mit leicht zittriger Hand. Langsam entnahm sie das Papier und entfaltete es.

_An meine Tochter Cedrella Ursula Black_

__London, 18. Juni 1935__

_Mein liebes Kind,  
><em>

_deine Worte erschüttern uns tief. Dein Vater hat sich seit dem Erhalt deines Briefes in sein Zimmer gesperrt und kommt nur zu den Mahlzeiten heraus; und auch ich bin nicht erfreut über deine Wahl und dein Verhalten. Hat unsere ganze Erziehung denn nichts bewirkt? Du sagst, du liebst ihn, doch was weißt du junges Ding denn schon von Liebe? Weißt du nicht, dass du dir damit deine ganze Zukunft ruinierst? Als eine angesehene, wohlhabende Black heiratest du in die arme Weasley-Familie ein! Weasley! Höchstwahrscheinlich ist er auch noch in Gryffindor, wie der ganze Rest seines Packs! _

_Ich bitte dich, Cedrella, komme zur Vernunft. Noch ist es nicht zu spät, noch werden wir dich mit offenen Armen empfangen und dich unterstützen. Du wirst einen neuen Mann finden, einen, der besser zu dir passt, einen mit dem du eine Zukunft haben kannst. Und auch diesen Mann wirst du lieben lernen. So wie ich deinen Vater lieben gelernt habe._

_Wir lieben dich, doch wenn dies deine endgültige Entscheidung ist, so werden wir diese nicht respektieren, noch werden wir dich unterstützen. _

_Deine dich liebende Mutter_

Langsam ließ Cedrella den Brief wieder sinken. Obwohl nichts anderes erwartet, traf es sie doch mehr als angenommen, die harten Worte ihrer Mutter nun schwarz auf weiß zu lesen.

„Und?", fragte Septimus zögerlich. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Zwar hatte Cedrella seinen Antrag angenommen und sich somit für ihn entschieden, doch waren sie noch nicht verheiratet. Vielleicht würde sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen?

Wortlos reichte Cedrella ihm den Brief.

Nachdem Septimus den Brief überflogen hatte, ließ er ihn achtlos fallen und schloss Cedrella in seine Arme.

„Liebes. Ich habe nicht viel Geld, das stimmt. Doch ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dir das Leben zu bieten, das du verdienst. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass deine Eltern so über mich denken. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass du dir deine Zukunft mit mir nicht ruinieren wirst. Ich liebe dich. Ich will dich glücklich machen."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Septimus und du machst mich bereits glücklich! Ich denke nicht so wie meine Eltern, ich will nicht das Ansehen oder das Geld, ich will dich. Ich finde es auch schade, dass meine Eltern damit nicht einverstanden sind, aber ich habe mich nun für dich entschieden. Das war die richtige Entscheidung und das fühle ich. Es mag schmerzen, meine Familie zu verlieren, doch es hat mehr geschmerzt, als ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren." Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie sich die Tränen von der Wange wischte. „Und jetzt lass uns unsere Freunde schocken!"

Hand in Hand liefen sie wieder zum Schloss zurück. Sollten sie doch gesehen werden, es war ihnen egal. Sie hatten sich und mehr brauchten sie im Moment nicht. Sollten sie doch über den in der Sonne funkelnden Ring an Cedrellas linker Hand tuscheln, bald würde es ohnehin alle Welt erfahren.

Als Septimus durch das Portraitloch stieg und seine besten Freunde bei einer Partie Schach antraf, war er so nervös, dass er sie kaum ansprechen konnte. Irritiert blickten sie ihn angesichts seines Stotterns an.

„Ich... i... ich muss mmmmit euch r...rr...reden." Sein Unterkiefer zitterte, was die Situation nicht verbesserte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ramona besorgt.

„Du willst uns doch nicht etwa von deiner Freundin erzählen?" Lester hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Septimus nickte nur und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Endlich bekam er auch seinen Unterkiefer wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ihr zwei sollt es als Erste erfahren." Er atmete tief durch. „Wie ihr ja schon frühzeitig herausgefunden habt, habe ich seit November eine Freundin. Bis vorgestern. Denn nun sind wir verlobt. Ich habe ihr einen Antrag gemacht und sie hat schließlich angenommen."

Seine Schwester starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Du hast dich verlobt? Und unsere Eltern wissen nichts davon?"

„Sev, wer ist sie? Spann uns nicht so auf die Folter!", forderte Lester.

„Sie... Wisst ihr, warum ich euch so lange nicht von ihr erzählen wollte? Ihr werdet Vorurteile haben! Ihr werdet nicht verstehen, dass ich sie liebe. Warum ich sie liebe. Dass eure Vorurteile falsch sind. Sie ist... Cedrella Black." Nun war es raus. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Er hatte es gewagt, er hatte es gesagt.

Lester und Mona starrten ihn wortlos an. Septimus fühlte sich unwohl und rutschte auf seinem Sessel unruhig hin und her.

„Cedrella Black?", zischte Ramona ihn schließlich an. „Eine Slytherin? Eine Black? Du willst wirklich diese Reinblüterschlampe heiraten? Und ich dachte, ich kenne dich. Kein Wunder, dass du sie vor uns geheim halten wolltest! Was geht nur in dir vor? Wie kannst du dich nur mit so einer … Person abgeben? Mit diesem Abschaum dein Leben verbringen wollen? Ich meine, Cedrella Black? Warum bist du nur so?" Ramona war immer lauter geworden, die letzten Sätze schrie sie beinahe. Im fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum erstarben die wenigen Gespräche, alle starrten sie an. Ramona stand auf und stürmte aus dem Portraitloch.

Septimus starrte ihr hinterher. Er war tief verletzt. Er hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mit seiner Wahl zufrieden oder gar einverstanden gewesen wäre. Doch musste sie ihn und vor allem auch Cedrella so beleidigen?

„Sev, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss ihr recht geben. Warum? Es gibt so viele hübsche und nette Mädchen in diesem Schloss und du musst dir ausgerechnet eine Slytherin aus einer reinblut-fanatischen Familie aussuchen? Wie soll das denn jemals gut gehen?" Kopfschüttelnd stand auch Lester auf und ging seiner Freundin hinterher. Septimus blieb zurück und fragte sich, ob er noch Freunde hatte. Doch er hatte damit rechnen müssen. Dessen ungeachtet tat die Reaktion einfach unheimlich weh.

Nervös betrat Cedrella den Gemeinschaftsraum. In einer Ecke unter dem Fenster zum See hinaus saßen Ellinor und Delilah und spielten Schach.

„Hey, ihr zwei!" Cedrella lächelte sie nervös an. „Ich möchte euch kurz etwas erzählen. Wo ist denn Marjory?"

Delilah und Ellinor warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu.

„Sie ist im Schlafsaal. Mit Ruth", antwortete Delilah.

„Dann werde ich sie bitten, kurz zu uns herunter zu kommen. Ihr bleibt ja hier, ja?"

Vorsichtig öffnete Cedrella die Schlafsaaltür einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Ruth und Marjory saßen auf ihren Betten und lasen.

„Marjory, dürfte ich dich für einen Moment bitten, mit hinunter zu kommen? Ich möchte gerne mit dir reden."

Überrascht sah Marjory sie an. Nach einem unsicheren Blick zu Ruth, die so tat, als hätte sie Cedrella weder gehört noch gesehen, legte sie ihr Buch zur Seite und folgte ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also", fragte Marjory, nachdem sie sich zu den anderen Mädchen auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, „was ist los?"

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass nun die Zeit reif ist, euch von meinem Geheimnis zu erzählen."

Erstaunt sahen ihre Freundinnen sie an. Cedrella atmete tief durch.

„Ich bin verlobt." Delilah und Marjory fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, auch Ellinor sah erstaunt aus. „Seit ein paar Tagen. Meine Eltern wissen Bescheid und sie sind... nicht einverstanden. Damit hatte ich gerechnet, ich werde ihn trotzdem heiraten. Er ist der Grund, warum ich mich in den letzten Monaten etwas seltsam verhalten habe. Ihr werdet meine Entscheidung gleich bestimmt auch nicht für gut heißen, wenn ihr erfahrt, um wen es sich handelt, doch ich bitte euch, urteilt nicht sofort. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich ihn liebe, warum ich mich für ihn entschieden habe, warum ich mich von meiner Familie – und ihr wisst, wie viel mir meine Familie bedeutet – abgewendet habe. Und ich möchte auch, dass ihr wisst, dass das alles nichts an unserer Freundschaft ändern wird. Ich bin immer noch dieselbe."

„Ced!", stöhnte Ellinor. „Jetzt sag endlich, wer es ist!"

„Na gut... das fällt mir nicht leicht, wisst ihr? Ich habe schließlich schon meine Familie wegen ihm verloren, ich will nicht auch noch euch verlieren. Es ist... Septimus Weasley."

Da war es raus. Cedrella hielt den Atem an und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktionen ihrer Freundinnen.

Marjory sprang entsetzt auf. Sie starrte Cedrella angeekelt an. „Wie kannst du das deiner Familie nur antun? Sie haben dich zu Recht verstoßen!" Und schon war sie wieder in Richtung Schlafsaal verschwunden. Cedrella seufzte leise auf. Gleich würde sie es Ruth erzählen und sie würden über sie lästern. Damit hatte sie schon ihre zweite Freundin verloren. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie schon vorher gewusst, dass Marjory über kurz oder lang sich auf Ruths Seite schlagen würde.

Ellinor lächelte sie an. „Das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht, weißt du. Vor allem nach unserem Gespräch. Ich wünsche euch beiden so viel Glück! Ich weiß, dass er ein toller Mann sein muss, wenn er dich so glücklich macht. Ich freue mich schon darauf, ihn kennenzulernen. Du kannst auf mich als Freundin zählen!"

Cedrella konnte kaum glauben, was sie eben gehört hatte. Ellinor wollte ihn kennenlernen? Sie freute sich für sie? Es war mehr als sie erhofft hatte. Doch im gleichen Moment wurde ihr Glück schon wieder zerstört. Delilah blickte Ellinor und Cedrella finster an.

„Du wusstest davon? Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt, Elli? Warum hast DU mir nichts erzählt, Ced? Traut ihr mir etwa nicht? Was soll das? Bin ich etwa eine schlechte Freundin, eine Tratschtante, bin ich etwa wie Ruth oder Marjory? Ich dachte eigentlich nicht!" Den letzten Satz schrie Delilah fast und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Fassungslos sahen Cedrella und Ellinor sich an.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Elli.

„Ich fürchte, Deli ist beleidigt, weil ich neulich mit dir geredet habe. Dabei war das ja eigentlich Zufall. Und nun? Meinst du, sie verzeiht mir, wenn ich es ihr erkläre?"

„Uns, du meinst uns. Auf mich ist sie doch schließlich auch sauer gewesen, nicht?"

„Stimmt, weil du gute Freundin dich an dein Versprechen mir gegenüber gehalten hast!" Cedrella umarmte Ellinor. „Ich bin so froh, wenigstens dich nicht zu verlieren."

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du am Boden zerstört warst, nachdem du dich von ihm getrennt hattest. Ich wünsche dir und mir einfach, dass du glücklich bist. Und wenn das nur mit diesem Mann geht, dann ist es eben so. Es gab schon andere Slytherins, die blutverräterische Gryffindors geheiratet haben. Und jetzt erzähl mir alles von ihm!"


End file.
